Never Too Late
by OnceUponADecember2012
Summary: He screamed blood curdling screams, but it wasn't long before a dead silence fell when he realised it was a futile act to beg for his life, to scream for help or to expect anything more than pain from the mad man who stood before him scrawling across his note pad and flicking back and forth through the pages.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn

**Never Too Late**

_Some years have passed since the defeat of Obito and Madara. Orochimaru has been scheming behind the scenes once more and is in an all-out war with the five great nations. What will happen when the decision is made to resurrect some of the five nation's greatest Shinobi? Both good and bad._

Would love a Beta?

R&R and enjoy!  Please inform me of mistakes!

_thoughts/dreams/_**thoughts/dreams - emphasis.**

**_Kurama/Kyuubi_**

* * *

**Chapter One: Dawn**

There was nothing fresh or inviting about the morning aurora that poured over the valley. The profuse smell of pustular flesh hung in the glacial air; it was overpowering and sickly, a smell that could turn even the iron stomachs of the most war hardened men. Carmine dew bubbled and curdled in a potent adipose grunge. It's unctuous waxy palm spreading across the mechanics of war.

'Sir'

Silence, although the fiery-red-headed Man had not expected an answer. Sighing as he took a long and finite drag of his cigarette he threw it to the ground grinding out its cherry-end with the threadbare heel of his tattered mud-covered military boots. He watched the back of his superiors head for a moment. He had known the man in front of him longer than anyone else out here and even though he had been the recipient of one of his now rare smiles and kind gestures he still couldn't help but feel unnerved and wary in his presence and the thought of interrupting him brought a chill to his spine. The very thought of calling attention to himself still brought fear. He had seen him fight, a weapon of utter destruction. God only knows how grateful he was that he was on his side.

'Kage-sama' he queried a little louder this time.

'Don't call me that Arlen' his Kage turned to him casting icy-blue eyes upon his 'we've known each other too long for formalities' Arlen studied his Kage's face he couldn't help but notice how _old_ he looked for his years. He was only twenty-two, he had no wrinkles but his skin was weathered from many months spent outside tracking and battling with the enemy. His eyes were no longer the window to his soul they hid almost all emotion. His face was somewhat sunken from the many meals he skipped, insisting that his men needed the food more than he did. _When did you get so thin?_ He wondered silently to himself.

'Of course' he answered moving up beside the man who would always be 'The Kage' in his heart and mind. It was a title that was as inseparable from him as the as the broken charm around his neck. Although, he knew his commander-in-chief carried it as more of a burden and reminder of past events, than for luck.

'The final ranks arrived in camp two days ago. All troops are ready and awaiting your order. Mechanised units and equipment have all had the necessary checks. Everything is good to go.' He reported 'we are on stand-by and are awaiting your command'.

Arlen watched The Kage run a hand through his hair, fingers negotiating their way through unruly blond locks. He liked the action. It was one of the few character traits that reminded him that the man before him was just that, just a man. 'Well better not keep them waiting' he stated as his mouth curled up in to a smirk. For Arlen on the morning of _this_ battle that smirk was a welcomed good omen.

'So, do we know how this is going to pan out?' His commander asked. 'I didn't attend the-'

'meeting?' Arlen cut in 'I know…I was there' his half sarcastic tone earned him another smirk. Sighing he proceeded to explain the battle plan.

'so far a platoon of Chuunin are going to drive through the enemy ranks from the right flank. We have forecast that they should be able to pass through them with minimal casualties. Then a unit of four hundred Jounin are going to attack the left flank with an aim to push the enemy back towards the ridge. This will hopefully drive some of Orochimaru's troops out in to the open making them perfect targets for our Shinobi who specialise in long range attacks.' He finished.

'Do we have any intel on whether any of our prisoners are still alive?'

'We've had three members of the ANBU flanking them for thirty miles but they haven't been able to see anything, sir'

He watched blue eye's narrow in to slits.

'We hit them with everything we have. This is our last chance before they push us right back in to hell. We can't let that happen at all costs. We have to stop them now, crush them all before it's too late. That's my order.' Arlen swallowed hard, his mouth dry, the absolute power that voice contained, as if by saying it The Kage could make it be.

'Yes, sir' he saluted and quickly walked away leaving his Kage alone staring out over the future, at the battle to come as unstoppable as any natural disaster.

…

'_Let's try our best Naruto-kun' _ It had been that innocuous, the last statement he could remember from that time, he knew that chapter should have closed in his life and that he should have been allowed to leave the past behind. He should have known nothing would _really _ever change for him. He had been optimistic back then, so obscenely optimistic '_Dattebayo'._ How could he have been so naïve?

He had become too comfortable in the mundane nine to five life during the peace time. He spent his time after the defeat of Obito and Madara advancing through the ranks of the Konahgokure Shinobi. He had finally gained _all_ the villagers acceptance, acknowledgement and trust. No more struggling. He had friends. He had her, _had _her_. _ And now she was gone, she was really gone. He had broken his promise, he had failed _again_.

'I couldn't keep her safe' he muttered aloud the guilt weighing heavy in his chest. He found himself wondering if this is how his former sensei had always felt.

It was at that moment he wondered if he would ever have anything to live for again. But he realised lived for his men now. They believed in him and trusted him to bring them out at the other end because they knew he had been inside the demons belly and come back again. Nine months they had been battling at hells gates and it didn't look like they were going home anytime soon. Naruto tried his best to keep morale high, but even he was growing weary and finding it somewhat tiresome, he needed fresh men and he needed them _now_.

'_Nine months is too long for these men.' He'd argued with the other Kage's. 'I need fresh men'_

'_Your men are some of the best we have and the strongest and the most experienced. We have no choice but to extend their tour. You know better than anyone that we can't afford not to have you on the front line.' Gaara had stated. Although, he understood Naruto's worry nine months was too long but they had no other choice right now. 'the newer troops are still in training and just aren't ready.'_

_Naruto knew he was right. But, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for his men. He was sick of lying to them every-time someone asked him when they would be returning home. They were desperately tired over seasoned Shinobi. But that didn't prevent him from snapping 'what's taking you so long?!'_

'_Naruto' He looked up at the Raikage's serious face 'It can't be helped.' He sighed. 'we expect you to return back to base with the men when we eventually do call you back and not to rush out with the next fresh troops. You're going to kill yourself at this rate. You have been out there for nearly two years showing completely reckless disregard for yourself. Are you trying to get yourself killed?'_

'_I need fresh men and I need them now, dammit' He answered curtly flouting the question. He made the necessary hand signs and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Leaving a scroll behind that was marked; six month report. _

'**Naruto' **Kurama's voice echoed through his mind.

'Not now Kurama'

'**He's coming. He's back.**_**' **_ The fox growled. _**'I can sense his disgusting Chakra.'**_

Naruto knew he was coming back. He had known for quite some time but there was nothing he could about it. It was completely out of his control. He couldn't undo what had already begun. All he could do was command his men fiercely in to battle and fight as hard as he could but even that didn't help stop the nervous balls curdling in his stomach. He felt sick.

'**If he returns he will destroy everything' ** he could see red eyes flash in his mind. **'he'll destroy everything like that monster destroyed her'**He gripped his chest, he didn't think the memory could still cause him such raw intense pain, like his chest was being ripped open from the inside out. _It burned. _The grief and the guilt really burned.

'Hokaga-sama, we're ready.'

Arlens voice snapped Naruto out of his musings as he turned about-heel and threw on his armoured vest, weighted down with the various weapons he would need. His muscles ached in terrible recognition as if he'd never taken it off.

He flew through smooth set of hand signs and a black and white swirling horse appeared throwing it's hooves around impatiently and snorting. He smiled patting the beast. It had been a gift from Sai. A gift he had liked very much indeed. He vaulted on to its back with an ease bred of familiarity.

Staring out in to the last rays on the early morning sun he lead his troops towards where he could engaged the eastern part of Orochimaru's army. If you really could call them an army, they weren't even human anymore he reminded himself, just mindless killing machines.

It was the beginning of the third year in what had been unofficially named the war for all mankind although he wasn't sure what month it was anymore. He'd lost track of days and months a long time ago.

Naruto motioned for them to advance forward in to the wilderness and away from the sanctuary of their camp the air was tense with pre-battle nerves as they headed deeper and deeper in to the belly of the beast the stench of rotten death growing stronger and more potent with every step they took. No animals or birds lived here anymore. They had fled long ago, sensing the evil that was upon them all. The forest was dead the ground had been poisoned and no leaves grew on the tree's anymore no green grass carpeted the ground beneath their feet as they marched on.

_Something doesn't feel right. _He thought to himself before motioning for his second in command, Arlen, to move up beside him.

'Something's wrong here' Arlen nodded silently agreeing with him. That's when they head it a sickening crack and scream from back of the troop.

'Shit' Naruto shouted 'that sneaky bastard had us fooled all along' this battle was going to get very ugly very quickly.

* * *

'Long night, Sakura?' Sakura smiled half-heartedly, and took the crimson stained towles from Kakashi aimlessly throwing them atop an ever growing pile of medical laundry.

'Didn't sleep too well' she sighed, 'Nightmares'.

'What about?' The copy ninja asked, concern clear in his visible eye.

Sakura frowned her brow knitting together for a moment, before shaking her head and dismissing his question. After a few minutes of silence Kakashi backed away and thought better than to repeat the question. He looked around her medic station and silently wondered how she was coping. She must have been worried about her team mates wondering if and when one of them would turn up on top of one her sterile operating tables.

'This way' She said motioning for him to follow her in to her office looking around he saw familiar faces on the walls from days that seemed to have passed well in to oblivion, feeling emotions he had not felt in while stir up he quickly looked away and focussed on the kunoichi in front of him. She looked _exhausted _and this was definitely _not_ a time to be feeling sentimental.

Sakura had noticed him staring at the photographs that pasted her walls. 'Keeps me going you know.' She said shrugging her shoulders offering a small smile.

'I know.' He nodded knowingly.

'So what are you doing back?' she raised an eyebrow her green eyes suddenly bright with curiosity. 'Is it the war?...it's not going well then?' Kakashi shook his head.

'It was never going well. But, I just heard some disturbing news.' He sighed feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden; the so called news just didn't sit well with him. Something just wasn't quite right. 'I heard we lost Hinata as well as a whole team trying to destroy one of Orochimaru's small labs.' His brow furrowed for a moment. 'Do you know where I can find Sasuke, Sakura?' He asked, changing the subject quickly.

'Uchiha?' she furrowed her brow 'The last I heard he was headed west with a group of ANBU to investigate the _hole_.' She shuddered remembering the stories she'd heard about the abominations of what came out of that little piece of hell. 'he set off about three days ago you should be able to catch up with him before he reaches that thing if you set off now'.

'I don't have a lot of time.' Kakashi frowned. 'I need to find him soon. Because, if I don't…I don't know the rest of the Kage and civilian leaders will …' he paused, shuffling uncomfortably. His one visible eye widening slightly. She wasn't used to seeing him this highly strung about something It was making her feel uneasy. 'they might even be at your door tomorrow.'

'What's going on Kakashi?' she demanded her small latex covered hands grabbing hold of his jounin vest her large emerald eyes staring sternly in to his visible eye demanding answers. 'Put me down Sakura'

'Sorry'

'You remember a couple of years ago when they started work on the projects right?' She nodded.

'You mean Minato, the Yondaime Hokage?' she affirmed. Remembering that Naruto had still yet to meet or even acknowledge his father was back from the dead. _Really back. _Although, the successful reanimation or _cloning_ of the Yellow Flash had injected some fire back in to the hearts of the shinobi on the battle field and yes, he had _indeed _given their men the boost of morale they needed. But that had been two years ago now and many things hadn't altered. This war definitely _was not _in their favour and they all knew it.

Kakashi's voice dropped 'Well, they're bringing someone else back' he looked at her and her eyes searched his as they came to a sudden realisation.

'no?' she shook her head backing off from him slightly. 'this has to be some kind of sick joke!' he could see she was close to tears. He shook his head. Unsure of what to do to comfort her he wasn't the most _experienced _of people after all. Sure he'd had _encounters_ but emotions weren't something he coped well with so he had avoided long term relationships at all costs. He cocked his head to the side 'not a joke.' He said drily. 'they think they can control him; make him _obidient_' he scoffed.

'Does Naruto know?' Kakashi nodded.

'Shit' Sakura lit up a cigarette taking a long so drag before exhaling gently kakashi just stared at her astonished 'nerves' she said quietly 'so he didn't say anything?'

'he's known form the beginning and he hasn't said a word. I don't even think he's acknowledge the situation' he summised gently tugging at his mask to make it more comfortable. 'I'm worried about him Sakura, he's not himself."

'I wouldn't know, I've barely seen him in two years.' She looked sad eyes down cast arm across her waist and the other limp at the side the ashy residue growing longer and longer on her cigarette. 'He's just thrown himself in to tour after tour.'

'My point exactly' he dead panned. 'well I better get going. It was good to see you.' He smiled, his eye crinkling in to an almost half moon. He turned and waved his way out of her office leaving Sakura alone to ponder her thoughts. But she could little more than lean heavily against her desk her fingers drumming its surface endlessly. Surely this had to be some sort of horrendous dream but deep down she knew it wasn't.

She wondered absently how Kakashi really felt about this but she let the thought leave her mind as quickly as it had entered it, lit another cigarette and let her eyes flutter shut as she took a long hard drag.

* * *

'Tank three Sir, we have some positive activity.' Said a young blond man his brown eyes set stern and calculating 'blue light, its successful'. Although he didn't look overjoyed at their success If anything he looked wary, scared maybe even terrified.

_Awareness slowly filtered through to his consciousness; through the depth of the dark ocean he'd been lost in pushing him up and down in a tug of war between the light and the dark. He had never been one to sit back and let someone else do the work for him so he grasped what little threads of consciousness he could he grip white knuckled and slowly began his ascent._

A quiet fear fell in to the atmosphere of the laboratory. 'well we may as well see… what we've created' said the head technician a bead of nervous sweat cascading down his enlarged forehead.

'Well what are you waiting for? Start up the systems and begin to wake him' he snapped when no one had begun to move. Soon a flurry of activity flew around the room. He just hoped their plan was the right one.

_He fought to tie his memories back together dredging them from the murky depths of blackness he'd been floating in for…just how long had he'd been here? Some images flashed through his mind incoherent and fast; a flash of blue, pain in his chest and then darkness were all he could decipher. It was impossible for him to fathom the amount of time that had passed._

'You over there' the head technician hissed

'Y-yes?' the young intern stuttered.

'Make sure his clothes are ready in the cooling chamber.' His boss paused for second his brow furrowed 'and make sure his weapons are ready'

'are you su-'

'are you questioning your superior boy?' he snapped in daring anyone else to challenged his decision, weapon or not he knew the man they were preparing to awaken could kill them with little to no effort even in his weakened state.

_Good job I've taken extreme precautions _he thought.

* * *

Naruto stepped in to his tent wiping away the last traces of gore from his hands on to his trousers, most of the time it seemed impossible to get his hands clean no matter what he tried. The battle had gone as well as anyone could have anticipated. It had been the fifth attack in less than fifteen hours as his combined shinobi forces tried to break through the wall of Orochimaru's beasts. They had been blocking the only way back to their camp which was through the breach at the end of the saltmarshes.

After their pre-emptive attach in the early hours the day before and catching Orochimaru's forces off guard and completely decimating them he knew that the Snake Sannin wouldn't just sit back and be defeated, he wouldn't just let them go, at least not that easily.

_No surviors. None of our men were left standing. Slimy bastard._

To the blonde, Orochimaru's fierce attempt to crush their will by attempting catching them off guard had been little more than a hinderence and it was the final furlong towards home. He knew that one more fierce attack through the ranks of the snakes monsters they would be swiftly on their way back to HQ. But now the blonde thought about it he wasn't quite sure why he was so eager to return back the peace in the far north. It wasn't like he there was anyone waiting for him. He didn't have anyone to return to.

At least, when he was deep in Orochimaru's territory he could forgot how everything had gone so horribly wrong so horribly fast. He'd been running for a long time and now it was all catching up on him and he knew the only thing waiting for him was a room full of officials and a confrontation so utterly terrifying that to be able to function without having a panic attack that would bring to him to his knee's he had to push it to the back of his mind and not even let it seep in to his consciousness. His return only promised him yet more anguish and, the closest thing to a content peace once again lay in the past and completely out of his reach. It lay Irretrievable beyond his power, gone forever.

_Hinata. I knew it would go wrong.. I had known since the beginning. But I did nothing to stop it. I knew. Why would I have left Sakura when I did, if I didn't know? I did nothing because I was selfish._

**_Danzo is going to want answers. _**Kurama stated, drawing Naruto inwards and to his cage. **_No matter what you say boy, he's not going to believe you. _**The fox stared at him, his eyes glowing crimson in the half darkness of the centre of Naruto's mind. His jinchuriki stared, his blue eyes frozen to his and filled with a kind of sorrow he had never seen before. **_Self-loathing does not become you. _**Naruto dug through his sunshine hair pressing his finger tips to his temple and wondered why they brought Danzo back, thinking was giving him a head ache.

_They're going to ask me about her, Kurama. They'll ask me…_ Naruto felt a tsunami of emotion crash down on him, drowning him in the sorrow and shame. It was at that the moment that the fox kicked him back out in to the conscious world, he didn't sign up to be his councillor. Hell, he didn't sign up for any of it…

Naruto drew a shaking hand up to his face he knew his conscience wouldn't let him off. It wouldn't just let him live in a world filled with ignorance. He wasn't allowed peace from his own ill made choices. Maybe, he wondered, they were right when he was child. That he was a monster. He wished he could find a bar somewhere and sit in a corner in seclusion and drink himself stupid, drink himself so stupid that he could forget for a while. But instead, he was left with the endless vicious cycle that circulated his mind of guilt, shame and anger. He couldn't even die. The fox inside him made sure of that.

_And everthing else you stupid fucker!_

The blonde Hokage's stomach dropped to the pit of his abdomen as his inward conversation came back around. Oh how he was sorry.

'Hinata' he breathed her name out his voice cracking and barely above a whisper.

'Hokage-sama?' The red head stood outside Naruto's tent, he could see his second in commands feet just below the tent flaps as the wind lifted them from the ground ever so slightly. He knew most of the time even Arlen was afraid of him. When Naruto would go in to a trance during his inward conversations with his parasitic demon or each time he would writhe around on the ground in agony as some new pain was inflicted on one of the tailed beasts kept captive by Orochimaru. He could see Arlen was scared, terrified infact. The blond also knew that Arlen was scared of him other times too. He was scared even when Naruto wasn't doing anything, not a single thing. He could smell his fear and see it in the depths of his eyes.

**_Most of the time everyone is afraid of you-us. You should have got used to it by_**_ **now...** _the demons voice pounded terribly inside his head.

He placed one hand on his stomach clutching the fabric of his tattered jounin vest. He didn't feel any stronger than any of the men he thought with but, he knew he had the power to tear limb from torso and flesh from bone. He had done so, so many times before and only a few hours before now.

'Naruto-sama?' Naruto broke out of his thoughts.

'uh, yeah come in.' He said, sliding the kunai he had half pulled out of his pocket. He had become so accustomed to living on the edge of hell that he expected to be ambushed at any moment and he didn't bother trying to have a moment's peace anymore because, he knew out here he wouldn't get it. Now, his instincts were so Intune with his surroundings that he was prepared to defend himself even when he wasn't really thinking about it. _First Shinobi rule; kill or be killed. _He knew if he became sloppy that there would be consequences and that's when the world becomes black, cruel and gruesome. He had made that mistake once before. A mistake he would suffer for the rest of his time on earth.

Arlen stepped in to his superiors tent 'sorry, if you were resting' he apologised. But Naruto waved him off with his hand.

'it's fine.' For the last few weeks he had barely been able to look at his bedroll. Sleep wasn't inviting, it wasn't a place of comfort. As the days rolled by and they became closer and closer to moving the troops back home all he could think about was the confrontation, the questions they would ask soon as he arrived back. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually stopped to think, because he didn't want to stop and think. Thinking only brought pain. A bowl of instant ramen sat on the side of his right hand where it rested on a small table littered with reports and battle plans, it was at the very least a day old and was completely untouched. He had no appetite. The thought of food made him nauseous. He dipped a dirty rag in to a bowl of stale water and wiped the grime from his face.

'This came for you. Straight from the Alliance.' Naruto wanted to roll his eyes and tear up the letter in front of him in disgust. But instead he took it and cut the top open with his kunai with a sigh.

'Great.' He said sarcastically. There was a certain irony in the fact here he was waist deep in the shit and yet the rest of the Kage were sat in relative comfort in the most northern part of the Shinobi world. He let out a bitter chuckle.

'Orders to go back?'

'Yeah.' Looked at Arlen and sighed 'all major commanding parties are to head back immediately. The project has been successful' he fought back the rage that boiled in his gut. 'inductions are to be completed on arrival plus…' he trailed off and looked at the ground 'a full…report is to be given by all parties on how much or how little progress has been made out here on the front…' He could barely fight back the panic rising up inside him _shit shit shit._

'Do you know if Sasuke got a copy of this?'

Arlen smirked weakly 'I wouldn't count on it. Last I heard they had sent him out with a small party of ANBU to scout out some more of enemy bases'

Naruto sighed and dropped the letter on the ground and rolled his shoulders feeling the dead ache in them. 'how many men?'

'about four.' He dead panned.

'shit.' He cracked his neck causing some of the dirt and crusted blood to fall from his now long blond hair. He noticed how tired and stiff his body was becoming but he couldn't stay still too long or he'd probably never be able to get back up again. Or, he'd end up thinking and want to scream himself in to oblivion. 'Summon one of the carrier hawks and make sure he gets a copy of this.' The hawks were able to trace the recipients of messages based on their chakra. They were able to find and hone in on even the smallest traces.

'Suicide mission..' he conceeded and Arlen nodded in agreement. _dispose of the disposable. even though we could really do with that gay's ass out here. arseholes._

He needed to move his men soon. The enemy was always persuing them, never letting up, thinking of new ways to hunt them down and wipe them out. He just needed to break through one last barrier of monsters and then his men would have to run cross country and home to safety, never looking back and not stopping for anything or no-one. They were all pushed to their limits, the last battle had really tested their will and commitment to pull through. He owed it to them to get them home. He just hoped when he did arrive back that he could leave as soon as he had handed in his full report with fresh men and throw himself head-long back in to the fight. At least then he wouldn't have to ponder his thoughts and sort out his head.

Arlen eyed him cautiously before speaking 'we have everything you need ready if you want to head back to the North.' His voice was soft and quiet. 'we can cover you while you break through the ridge'

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, stretched and made his way out of his tent. _It's now or never. I suppose._

* * *

'You can't! I won't let you!' Sakura looked around the ward, ready to pound anyone in to the ground that dared to upsets or disrespects her patients but what she saw wasn't at all what she expected. A young woman who had just given birth was alternately hugging and punching her young husband's chest. 'You-you can't go THERE _every-one_ dies out there. W-we can't lose you.' She sobbed her head in her hands and her knees drawn up to her chest.

'It is an honour to protect you, to protect what we love and cherish about our village and this world' he reasoned quietly with her. The light that pooled through the windows bouncing off of his blond hair at a peculiar angle which caused Sakura's chest to clench, reminding her so much of her blond team mate that had long since run away to play at being a hero, to play at war.

_Where are you Naruto? Are you ok? _She felt a pang of sadness. Sakura hadn't seen him in such a long time. She had lost him almost right after they had settled in the peace at home, just a few months later when they had both been laid in bed. Hot, sweaty and blushing at each other. Then, one night he just up and went. _Right after I confessed my feelings for him. _The pinkette had never quite managed to push the image from her mind. He looked as though she had hurt him in the worst possible way with her words of endearment and profession of love for him. Her blond companion had never answered her or reciprocated her feelings. He had just got himself up, thrown on his clothes and walked away.

He had left her like everyone else; alone.

'I'm going to be serving under the Hokage.' Sakura's eyes widened, she knew Naruto was involved in the war and she knew he was throwing himself in to tour after tour, she just didn't know _how _involved he was. The new mother met her young husband's statement with yet more sobs and he gently wiped away the freshly flowing tears from her cheeks. 'don't be sad.' He said 'it really is an honour. You have to be a really good Shinobi to join his ranks.'

'he is on the front line!' she said mournfully 'you'll die.'

'it will be an honour to serve under him, he is the best and is the only thing stopping those monsters from reaching this far north' The young man narrowed his brown eyes 'he's on his way back as we speak.'

_Naruto is on the frontline!? And he's on his way back?! _Sakura's emerald eyes were wide as she dropped the tray of medical supplies and medicines she was carrying. She didn't know why she was so shocked or her knee's felt so weak or why the walls around her seemed to be falling in on her and crushing her.

_Tendrils of black blue hair cascaded down around him, overhead a pair of opalescent eyes stared down at him a small precipitous nose wrinkled above a smile. How could it hurt so? How could it hurt to miss something he had only briefly had?_

_Thin and delicate fingers cupped his cheek he leaned in to her hand that held him so close. He wanted that feeling back, no he _**needed it**_. He needed it more than he needed the air that sustained him. He needed it more than the blood than coursed through his veins._

'_stay' she whispered._

'_I can't.' He couldn't stay she wasn't real just an apparition of his dreams, or his nightmares? He couldn't decide which._

'_why?'_

'_you're dead.' He looked in to her pale, pupil-less eyes and watched as anger clouded them. He quivered as the illusion shattered but, he was prepared to take the punishment he deserved for failing her. He felt her hand rip away from his face, his body whirling round as the scenery changed to fire, blood and the entrails of his men littering the ground. All around him he could hear screams his men's screams, everyone was screaming. Then she was stood in front of him now a dark look on her face._

'_I hate you.' He winced, but he knew it wasn't any more than the truth. She had every reason to hate him. He looked away from her eyes and stared at her waist. She held something in her arms, it was wrapped in an abundance of ragged clothes. It wriggled, a tiny hand reaching out. He reached out to grasp it._

'_NO!' she screamed at him her hand lunging forwards, his eyes widened as he looked down at her hand embedded in his chest. He could feel her small palm and long fingers contracting around his heart and crushing it. But he didn't feel any pain. She couldn't crush him anymore than he had already been. His heart had long since been abandoned._

'SIR?!' Naruto woke instantaneously, his kunai tucked up neatly against his wrist for quick jerk up in to the throat of the man standing above him, but he held the attack that would all but silence the man recognising the voice as the hazy shroud of sleep fell away from him.

'Sir' Arlen cleared his throat, 'I have some troubling news. Our trackers have spotted some enemy activity. They're currently moving from across the south-west salt marshes towards our west flank. We have surmised that they are planning to ambush us.'

Naruto looked up at the redhead. It was still the middle of the night. He knew his men would still be exhausted from the earlier skirmish that had decimated all but a quarter of his troops leaving him with little over twelve-hundred men left. He knew his men thirsted for the enemies blood, his men who hadn't seen him in just over nine-months now who were willing to fight their way through just about anything to get back, had been pushed back at every attempt to their home.

'we have to leave now.' He ground the words out, fighting back the anger the bubbled in the core of him. He needed to be calm and to clear his thoughts. 'Tell everyone.'

'Sir?' the redhead mumbled awaiting his orders.

'Get every weapons specialist you can find out there with a light. But make sure they keep as safe a distance as possible.' Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as he steadied his thoughts. Strategising had never been his strong point although he had improved. 'Gather up as many of the remaining men from the mechanised units and use the Chakra cannons.' _Useless junk has been slowing us down anyway_ _'_God knows we need them. Rip them off if you have to'. He stood up throwing on his armoured vest stuffing a few shuriken in his pockets.

'Danzo will _kill_ you if you write-off yet another of his _weapons._' Arlen smirked. His blonde commander rolled his eyes.

'I'd like to see him try after I've reached down his throat and…why did they bring that arsehole back anyway?' he mumbled more to himself than Arlen who shrugged in response. 'Go tell the men to be ready, Orochimaru will attack in the early hours assuming that we will be unprepared.' He smiled devilishly.

Arlen gave a nod before disappearing silently in to the darkness. Naruto picked up the Tsuguri blade he'd been issued when they had realised some of Orochimaru's pretty little creatures that swarmed the country side couldn't be taken down by taijutsu and ninjutsu but instead needed some good old fashioned cutting power. He can't say he complained. He quite liked the blade and its double edge had its uses he could inflict the maximum amount of damage possible upon his foe with half the effort. He glanced down at the clock in his tent and noted little the numbers had changed. _Only forty minutes sleep. And it's the first time I've rested in..? __**Three months. **_Kurama reminded him.

He'd not slept in so long because he could fuel himself on Kurama's chakra, who needed to sleep when you had an eternal power source? He inwardly shuddered as dim memories of seeing the life leave her limp and broken body as her eyes dulled and her breath hitching until if finally came to a stop. He vowed to never let himself become so vulnerable to his emotions ever again at that moment. _Never ever again._

* * *

His eyes shot open as his senses were assaulted by offending sterile smells around him; his mouth tasted like someone had poured an entire bottle of thick bleach down his neck. He looked around his surroundings cautiously eying the men in white coats he was about to open his mouth to demand what was going on but instead he fell forward on to his hands and knees and vomited, multiple times. His nude body shook as he tried to recover himself the watery vomit pooling beneath him. He could feel the grate beneath his hands and the large air conditioning fans overhead blew a cool artificial wind over his burning skin. He didn't take his eyes off of the wary white coated men as his muscles shivered back to life and his body started remembering how to exist. But, everything inside his head was a jumbled mess. He blinked his coal black eyes, demanding things return to normal, demanding his thoughts align, until they focused on the last moment of clarity he had; _the forest, the war, Rin…Kakashi..boulders falling around them and worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life._

He drew himself up to his unsteady feet and looked around the room his dark eyes falling on a group of scientist in the door way. _They look terrified _he thought, like a group of deer in head lights; eyes wide and their bodies rooted to the spot. He grimaced as he felt his legs becoming unsteady again and propped himself against a steel table. _I'm weak. _He hated that feeling; the feeling of being completely powerless and out of control. He needed to find what was going on.

'Who are you and what is going on?" his demand came out a little louder than he had intended which had caused one of the female scientists to turn green and let out a small cry. If they were so terrified of him then why was he here? He wondered. _Damn idiots._

'what the hell is going on.' He demanded again but was still met with terrified stares and silence. He thought about making a break for it and finding out what was going on himself since no one seemed to be offering him any explanation when the group in door way shuffled apart a sour faced older man walking in scribbling away on his clip board and seemingly uncaring of his presence. _Maybe I'll get some answers now._ The small grumpy scientist stood in front of him his expression was unreadable.

'What's your name?' asked the scientist peering over the tops of his spectacles. He became impatient when he didn't answer 'I asked what is your name Shinobi.'

'Obito Uchiha' the scientist on his clip board

'age'

'13' He looked at Obitio with wide shocked eyes before narrowing them again and scrawling on his clip board once more. 'that's interesting.' He tapped his pencil against his clip board. 'what is the last thing you remember boy?'

'it's all a bit hazy but…' he began 'Rin had been captured and Kakashi Hatake and I had saved her when the cave began to cave in. Kakashi would have been crushed but I pushed him out of the way and I myself was instead crushed.'

'Anything else?'

'I gifted my left eye to him' Obito frowned 'which doesn't explain why I have both my eyes'

'your clothes are over there. Get dressed' the man said blankly pointing to a pile of neatly folded clothes in the corner 'then come with me.'

Obito turned and made his way over to his clothes. He slowly dressed himself all the while keeping a close eye on the other people in the room and sensing for any malicious intent. He could hear whirring motors in the walls. _Seems like they have eyes everywhere _he observed quietly. He was slightly taken aback that despite whatever had happened for them to regard him with such fear that they had given him all his weapons back. Was it supposed to be a gesture of good will? Was it show their good intentions? He didn't know and he didn't care. He just wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. By the time he had finished dressing all of the other scientists had left the room leaving only him and the old sour faced man.

'follow me.' The man grumbled unenthusiastically before turning and walking away without so much as a second glanceto see whether or not Obito was following him. Obito followed him silently in to another room. His skin prickled under the uncomfortable stares of the people who watched him pass through the corridor in to a white room that contained only a table and two chairs. The old man motioned for him to sit down which he did and he watched impassively as the man pulled out a small flask taking a long swig judging by the smell Obito assume that is was some type of alcohol.

'we're supposed to maintain the highest hygienic standards possible twenty four hours a day but I highly doubt anybody cares about that right now.' He eyed Obito cautiously 'I sure as hell don't.'

'Just what the fuck is going on?' Obito growled 'Where's Kakashi and where is Rin?! Did something happen?'

'I think it's reasonable to say yes, something did _happen_' the scientist chuckled leaving Obito feeling somewhat uneasy. 'something did happen indeed but we'll get in to that later.' He pulled out a file from a drawer in the desk.

'What's todays date?'

'What!?' Obito was growing tired of the mans irrational questions. 'what kind of question is that?'

'Do you know the date today?' The uchiha felt like rolling his eyes and was quickly growing impatient.

'Look I haven't got time for this, _Whatever this is,_ so tell me what the fuck is going on already!?' his eyes flashing red briefly as he leaned forward in his seat and glared straight in to the man's eyes. 'the last thing I remember is being crushed by a rock!'

'Oh shit.' The older man mumbled taking another swig of of his flash 'you really don't remember anything do you.' It wasn't a question it was a statement. This was going to take quite some time indeed.

'twenty five years have passed since you were attacked' 'that would make me thirty-eight.'

'it would.'

'at some point after you were presumed dead Madara Uchiha found you and repaired your broken body.' Obito nodded, not fully believing the man. The scientist passed him the file.

Obito read through the countless reports about the Akatsuki, Eternal Tysukuyomi, the death of his friend, the manipulation by Madara and his nearly destroying of the world and the destruction he had caused to his village. His eyes filled with horror as dim memories flooded his brain making him clutch the sides of his head because sudden influx of information made him feel woozy and his head pounded something terrible. At first he had thought that it was all just a big lie but now he knew that the man sitting in front of him was telling the truth. _I'm a monster._

'My actions caused Minato-sensei to lose his life.' he watched as the scientist nodded.

'it's been two years since he was also successfully resurrected.' Obito stared at the man dumbfounded. 'yes, we brought him back. Not an endo tensei but a real body created from his DNA. And it wasn't until the beginning of this year that the govering body of the Shinobi alliance gave us the go ahead to bring back someone who was much more problematic, posed many difficulties and uncertainties.'

'me.'

'Yes, you.'

* * *

quick re-edit of the first chapter. I felt like my chapters weren't working individually so i have made the first four in to the first chapter, it seems to make more sense to me like this!

I wonder how things will pan out for naruto when he reaches HQ and is Kakashi really just running from a painful confrontation with his former-friend and enemy?


	2. Chapter 2: 225

**Never Too Late**

_Some years have passed since the defeat of Obito and Madara. Orochimaru has been scheming behind the scenes once more and is in an all-out war with the five great nations. What will happen when the decision is made to resurrect some of the five nation's greatest Shinobi? Both good and bad._

Would love a Beta?

R&R and enjoy! Please inform me of mistakes!

_thoughts/dreams/_**thoughts/dreams - emphasis.**

**_Kurama/Kyuubi_**

* * *

**Chapter Two: 2+2=5**

'Yo, Minato' Kakshi knew that Minato out ranked him, in fact he out ranked everyone in the immediate area but he had known his old sensei too long and they had seen too much, both together and separately, to ever be more than casual with each other. Although, that didn't stop the strange nostalgia Kakashi always felt from washing over him every time he spoke to the sunny middle aged blonde, his former Sensei. Minato was one of two super powers on the battlefield currently, the other being his off-spring; Naruto. Well, that was if you didn't count Orochimaru's somewhat warped and twisted attempts at gaining control and domination. God knows, he was definitely the one dominating on the battlefield right now. There were supposed to be three main commanders out there but since Hinata's death, there was a _job _vacancy and Kakashi knew they were barely managing to hold it together on the front. The Silver haired Jonin had been offered the job himself, but had turned it down like he had turned down the Hokage position some years previously.

'So, I see he found you Uchiha Sasuke' Sasuke merely shrugged and stepped past Kakashi. The tail ends of his dark green cloak swishing as he walked gracefully towards Minato. 'We've been looking for you. I started looking for you first, but then things started to become' the former Hokage ran a pale hand through his hair sighing 'things started to become complicated to say the least. There have been a few costly battles since then and, it pushed our search for you back, everything that was _non-essential _justgot pushed in to the back ground' Minato smiled grimly 'I don't mean that you're not essential… but you know.' Sasuke merely shrugged again.

'Orochimaru is still alive' he stated, the words rolling out of his mouth smoothly without even a hint of emotion. Minato gave a nod, meeting Sasukes thousand-yard gaze.

'Sorry that it took us so long to find you.'

'needs must' Sasuke dead panned. Minato felt a little relief at his words which almost gave him some confidence that what he had done had been the right thing to do.

'I was shocked to hear they sent you on that suicide mission'

'Nothing I couldn't handle. I'm here aren't I.' he smirked wryly. 'It would take more than a trip to hells wishing well to get rid of me' Kakashi bit back a chuckle at Sasuke's over-confidence and all to large ego. Although, he mused it was probably what saved the skin on his back.

'I guess you are right' Minato said bemusedly 'now, what did you find?' his blue eyes narrowed and burning in anticipation for any useful Intel.

'not much although, I did a _acquire_ a few samples from those abominations' Sasuke smiled darkly his obsidian eyes dancing with an unknown emotion almost as if he were revelling in the memory. No body need ask how he'd managed to come by them. They all knew what a blood thirsty bastard he was on the battlefield, regardless of his coolheaded exterior.

'ah.' Minato cast his wolfish blue eyes down to the ground. 'However' Sasuke started. Minato's eyes snapped up to meet his once again. 'The activity around the area was strangely quiet. It's unnerving. I think he's regrouping his _pets_ for something _big_' he spat the latter out. Kakashi cocked his head, he'd not been expecting to hear that, it wasn't unusual for monster activity to surge and die down it seemed to ebb and flow like the tide. However, for Sasuke to feel it was valid enough to bring up he felt no need to doubt its significance. The young man's gut instinct had never been wrong and he could see Minato thought the same.

'Are you sure it's a definite cause for concern?' Minato questioned, although he knew the answer.

'Yes; it might be an idea to station a small group around the area to keep an eye on the activity' Minato raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's suggestion 'it is a tall order but it will benefit us in the long run. This sudden development needs to be monitored closely. It could be a vital way of predicting enemy attacks. As long as it's a group of specialist recon nin then there should be no problem in them disguising their presence completely and tucking themselves away in what remains of the foliage' he finished.

Kakashi was impressed and so was Minato. 'You're right. I will have my best recon team stationed close to the area.'

The Copy-nin let out a dry chuckle 'you know, if you hadn't have gone rogue all those years ago Sasuke you'd have been a great Hokage.' Sasuke didn't respond his face stoic as ever. Minato silently agreed, Kakashi was right; the boy would have been a great Hokage. A whole new generation of fighters had risen through the ranks of the Konohah Shinobi since Minato had sacrificed himself and they were more than ready to show the steal that they were made of. The wounds of the previous war had failed to cripple their spirit and had not affected the younger generation as it had done the old. Naruto and Sasuke were living proof of that. Minato felt his chest swell in pride at the thought of his son, although at the same time he felt a pang of pain. Naruto had refused to as much as look at him since his resurrection. Tsunade had assured him that he would come round eventually; it was a shock for him. He'd never really know what it was to have a living relative and during the battle with Obito and Madara Naruto hadn't had to think about what it meant to have his father around; it wasn't like he was a permanent fixture after all.

'Where is he?' Kakashi asked abruptly, looking around the room carefully and noting every nook and cranny where someone could be listening in. Both Kakashi and Minato realised now that somewhere the cloned war criminal was walking around and breathing the same air as them. It was as if all of their struggle, effort and sacrifices, that everything that had ever done had almost been futile. The thought made their blood run cold and their beat frantically as they became both enraged and deeply sorrowed for a fleeting moment.

'Obito' Minato said turning to him he could see that Kakashi was feeling unnerved he was _almost antsy_. 'They still have him at the main research building. At the moment everyone and I mean _everyone _is on their way here. They'll be keeping him contained and under surveillance until they know he's 'secure' or 'safe' before, they allow him to run free' he chuckled nervously as dark memories flitted through his mind of his former student. Kakashi nodded silently and stepped back leaning against a cool stone wall and shut his eye.

'Sasuke, I suspect you will be tired. You should leave and get some rest before the meeting in three days' the raven nodded and said nothing turning on his heel his cloak swishing behind him as he left closing the metal office door behind him. Minato sighed and flopped down in to his chair behind his desk and stared at the skin on his bare arms which were decorated with some fresh scars and some older ones. He felt somewhat lost without Kushina, she'd been a part of his life for so long, hell she'd even been a part of his death. A wary smile spread across his tired face as he remembered his late wife. And Naruto? What was he supposed to do about him. His son wouldn't even acknowledge him and seemed to run in the opposite direction every time he saw him, as if he were the plague. He let a sigh escape his thin chapped lips closing his eyes briefly. He probably could have fallen asleep there and then.

'Naruto will come round' Kakashi said suddenly snapping him out of his sleepy reverie to which he nodded quietly his long bangs falling in his face. That man had always seemed to know what was on his mind lately. Minato flexed his gloved hands rocked back in his chair and shoved the books off of his desk with his feet and placed his hands behind his head. 'do you have something to say?' He questioned, his brow raised and a false smile tugging at his thin lips. He knew his former student too well and Hatake Kakashi would not hang around unnecessarily. The silver haired man strode across on the room from where he was leant against the wall and stood in front of Minato.

'The meeting' He began slowly, he hoped he worded this right because he didn't want to cause the yellow flash to go on a rampage 'they are going to question Naruto.'

'And?' Minato shrugged, 'they question everyone at these shitty meetings'. His former student narrowed his dark eye at him.

'About Hyuuga Hinata's death.' Kakashi stated dryly. 'It seems he is somehow accountable for the circumstances that led up to her death. Or, at least the council seem to think so.' Kakashi braced himself for an angry outburst from Minato but it never came.

'They were close? He didn't kill her did he? Oh, shit.' Kakashi shook his head at Minato watching closely as worry lines spread across his brow. 'just, how close were they?' The blond felt his stomach drop in to the bottom of his feet as his entire body became filled with dread. _Wh__at's happened out there Naruto._

'Yes they were close.' The silver haired man confirmed 'How close?' he shrugged 'I don't know and I don't care to know either. But I'm certain he didn't kill her. Naruto isn't that sort of person.' It was true, that the lean sometimes dim younger blond with a mess of unruly locks was an un-stoppable machine of un-surmounted and unsurpassed destruction but that didn't mean he had become totally impervious to human emotion. If anyone had thought to make medals for this god forsaken war he'd be the most highly decorated Shinobi in history, of that Minato was sure, the blond had hunted down several troops of Orochimaru's beasts and single handily taken them down alone. 'But, he has been fighting this war since the beginning and hardly anyone has seen hair or hide of him, god only knew what the war had done to him.' Minato thought aloud.

Kakashi nodded briefly remembering something his father had told him before his death; staring in to the void and having the void stare back at you. As much as he had observed over the last couple of years Naruto had been staring in to that deep black void for a very long time. But, deep down he knew that Naruto no matter how far in to a corner he was pushed would sooner sacrifice himself than his friends. 'There has to be another explanation' he said finally, his one visible eye searching tired blue ones.

'I hope you are right.'

* * *

Sasuke let a gush of air pass his lips. He had lingered around outside the door and had been listening to conversation between Kakashi and Minato. It was true, He knew Naruto wouldn't just kill a friend in cold blood. The sunny blond just wasn't capable of it. Although it wasn't that what had worried him. It was the fact He had felt his stomach lurch at Minato's words 'They were close' _how close? how close? _he found his mind repeating over and over. He wasn't sure why he felt sick with jealousy at the thought of Naruto being close to someone other than himself. He stared at the ground, watching his feet as they took long even steps down the corridor to the room he'd been assigned for the duration of the meeting. He thrust the key in his hand in to the lock and let himself in quickly, locking the door firmly behind himself with a quiet thud. He lent back against it, trying to reason with himself in his mind. _it's fatigue. just get some sleep and everything will be clearer when you wake up. _ He padded over to the freshly made bed threw off his cloak, kicked off his heavy black boots, pulled off his navy combat trousers and finally threw off his Jounin vest and black top and climbed in to the bed closing his eyes tightly, willing himself to sleep. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours but every attempt he made to sleep was thwarted with flashes of blond and Minato's words echoing through his mind like a broken record. '_T__hey were close.' _He felt himself wanting to scream. Why was it bothering him so much? He sat up and put his head in his hands.

'Pull it together Uchiha' he whispered to himself. He reached in to the pocket of his Jounin vest and pulled out a packet of sleeping pills 'These should help' he mumbled. He'd been prescribed the pills by Tsunade a few years ago to help with his poor sleeping habits due to the nightmares that would wreck his mind. But, that was a long time ago. Now, he rarely had to take them. At this particular moment he was glad he'd kept some. He chewed the purple tabs made himself comfortable and soon found himself drifting off in to a deep sleep. _T__hings will be clear when you wake..._

* * *

The next morning Minato called Sasuke and Kakashi to his office once more. 'Did you tell Sakura she needs to be here?' Kakashi shook his head nonchalantly.

'Naruto doesn't want her involving in this' He said flatly.

Minato shook his head his eyes solemn 'I know, but we need her here.' He sighed tapping his calloused fingers on his desk 'They're demanding all of team seven to be here' He looked at Sasuke 'Well, they don't want you here Sasuke. I wonder why that might be?' Minato smirked darkly and Sasuke rolled his eyes

'I thought you ran things around here?' the raven murmured. If there was on thing Minato liked about the last remaining Uchiha is that he lacked their politeness, had very little restraint and asked, quite simply, what he needed to know. He shrugged at Sasuke 'Politics' he said bluntly. 'don't shoot the messenger' he joked with a dry tone.

'Maa, I bet you must envy Naruto then?' Kakashi quipped from the corner of the room, his back resting against the wall in his usual spot reading his tattered orange book. Minato smiled, a dark emotion dancing in his bright cerulean eyes. 'I could do with some action.' his grin widened 'They've bogged me down with paper work the last couple of months.' he cracked his knuckles on his desk the sound bringing him an unrefined satisfaction.

Sasuke shuffled on the spot and looked out of the barred dirty window. 'What about Sakura' it was more of a demand than a question 'Naruto will probably lose his shit if he finds out she's been involved.' Kakashi and Minato sweat dropped he was right, Naruto would probably drop kick each and every one of them in to the next world. Sasuke looked over at the two elder men 'well, what are you going to do about this _situation?_' he demanded again and watched Minato freeze who stared back at him with eyes as wide as a deer in head lights.

'I, I don't know.' he said finally. Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation.

Kakashi knew Sasuke didn't know all of what went off between Naruto and Sakura which he reasoned, judging by how agitated the young raven looked, that it was probably best it remained that way. For now. 'I could send Pakkun with a message for her to come here immediately.' He offered, lazily peering over the top of his x-rated book.

* * *

'Pakkun!' Sakura shouted down the hall, her hands on her hips listening to the small dog padding away from her.

'Pakkun!' she shouted again, her voice stern and hard 'i'm not letting you leave until you tell me exactly what's going on!' Pakkun wasn't looking behind him so he couldn't tell, but Sakura's emerald eyes were flashing dangerously with a determined passion. The pug knew, just by the angry tone of her voice that she was deadly serious. If Pakkun really wanted to leave with all his limbs still attached he was going to _have to _tell her _something._

_Damn Kakashi. I don't know how he expected me to tell her to pack up and come with me without so much as an explanation. I can't think right now and i'm no good at lying. H_e could feel a head ache coming on. Just what was he supposed to tell her? He was bound by his summoning contract and he had been ordered to only tell her where she was going and strictly forbidden to not tell her why. He stopped in his tracks at the top of the corridor and turned to face her.

'You've been ordered to report somewhere before on a whim before. What's your problem?' He almost instantly regretted the way he had attacked her. Her voice shot back down the hall at him like ten-thousand kunai.

'What do you mean; WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?' Pakkun winced, and found himself wanting to run away from the sound of her feet thundering towards him, when he looked up he was suprised to see Sakura staring at him with wide, pained eyes that were glassy with unshod tears. When she spoke again her voice was soft and sad. 'My problem, Pakkun, is that a young couple in my care started arguing about the war because one of them was enlisted in to Naruto's Corps. That boy said that Naruto was the one leading the front! he said he was the...' She let out a unsteady breath a sad smile spread over her face 'What did he say exactly now? He said Naruto was the 'The ultimate mother fucking demolition machine' Who could tear the enemy apart with his bare hands! I wasn't even sure Naruto was still apart of the forces! Let alone fighting what-ever-the-fuck this war is out their on his own leading a major part of the alliance! he just dropped off the face of the goddamn planet eighteen-months in!' she cried. She gestured towards the windows that lined the corridor 'now you want me to come with you on a whim because Kakashi told you to. I have no idea what is going on! To where are we going!?'

Pakkun shifted uncomfortably. His claws clicking against the white tiled floor as he fidgeted. Sakura rubbed her hands together anxiously. Try as he might, it was near impossible to deny her. He could see the pain and anxiety clearly in her eyes. 'All right.' He said. 'i'm bound by contract so I'm not sure how much I can tell you, so i'll keep it short.' He turned and started walking away from her. When he didn't hear her following he called back to her over his shoulder 'Are you coming then? i'll explain on the way.' _forgive me Kakashi, Naruto... _ Sakura nodded her jaw fixed with determination. With a heavy heart Pakkun took the lead of their expedition to the main Shinobi Alliance HQ. He just hoped they made it there with no complications along the way. It was about a two days trek._ just enough time to prepare myself for the ear chewing Kakashi is going to give me... _

Sakura grabbed a small bag of essentials from her office as they left the hospital. She never looked back. Something was wrong with Naruto and nothing was going to stop her from reaching him. But, deep down she couldn't shake the feeling that it would be a long time before she returned back to her station or home.

_If we ever make it back. _

* * *

thanks for reading! i wonder what Sasukes problem is..? Seems like things are going to be even more diffificult than Naruto first thought when he arrives home :O

Next, the Prodigal Son returns. D:

reviews are always appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Paper Umbrella

**Never Too Late**

_Some years have passed since the defeat of Obito and Madara. Orochimaru has been scheming behind the scenes once more and is in an all-out war with the five great nations. What will happen when the decision is made to resurrect some of the five nation's greatest Shinobi? Both good and bad._

Would love a Beta?

R&R and enjoy! Please inform me of mistakes!

_thoughts/dreams/_**thoughts/dreams - emphasis.**

**_Kurama/Kyuubi_**

**_So this chapter is a bit of a short one! Sorry guys :)_**

* * *

Chaper 3: Paper Umbrella

'Good Morning Gaara… what a beautiful day'

The former Kazekage let out a grumble and rubbed at his dry eyes. He glanced over at the small clock on his desk and mentally face palmed. '5.30am..' he groaned. _Today is definitely going to be one of those days_. He'd been woken up and dragged to an emergency meeting regarding a possible security breech on the eastern side of HQ at three am that morning. Unfortunately the problems didn't stop there and he'd been reduced to living off of soldier pills since then, just to stay awake.

'Never quite as lovely as when you are here Anko' Gaara drawled out sarcastically with a pointed glare, he wanted to make _absolutely _sure that she knew he was in a terrible mood that morning. Though it didn't help matters; she still strolled seductively up to his desk and perched on the edge like a predatory animal a small smirk tugged at her thin lips as she watched her prey closely.

'My, I didn't know you cared so! Gaa-ra sa-ma' she smiled this time, but it was full of venom and her eyes glittered brightly with the subtle threat of violence under their calm surface. Anko had been after Gaara's position since the start of the war. Now; he wasn't too sure why he had defended his position so tenaciously. _If she really wants my job she can have it. _He though wearily.

It was at that very moment that he noticed, albeit belatedly, that he had been staring at her and she had noticed his gaze resting at chest level; where her mesh top showed off, as per-se, her all too _ample _assets.

'See something you like?' she said cocking her head her smile growing wider. Gaara could have sworn he could see fangs…

'I was just wishing I had a pet rock called George' He retorted absently sorting through some papers on his desk. Anko just stared at him completely confused before leaving in a huff.

There wasn't a dull day that was passed since he had taken main control of the Shinobi alliance, that is, if one didn't count the number of Kage's and Councillors that also resided on the panel with him, who, for the most part despised him. The only thing that really spurred him on was his Veto-power, the power to be able to override any ridiculous or outlandish idea they came up with, he had the final say and they hated that. He also had a fine group of elite and loyal shinobi who would back him on any decision he took when needed.

The problems had only started with that knowing that he had to have armed gaurds close by twenty-four hours a day, protecting him from what were supposed to be an alliance. At first, Gaara had spent all his days trying to stabilise the small villages and rebuild what he could of their precious resources as well as protect the rest of the world from distinction.

Only a few years had passed after they had defeated Madara when Orochimaru had launched his attack, wiping out an entire little-known village just off the boarder of the land of silver. It had been completely wiped off of the face of the earth only scarred ground remained where the village once stood. A only one person survived long enough to deliver the crazed man's message; _no negotiation, no surrender, I am eternal, unbeatable, I am god. Give up or I will destroy you all.'_

To begin with Gaara had been the only one who had been truly unnerved everyone else either laughed or called Orochimaru 'passionately insane'. They deemed him to be only a small threat and merely scraped together a few men to take of the problem…none of whom returned.

_He used their bodies like spare parts…recyclable tissue for the purpose of repairing and maintaining his mindless creations. Now, we burn our dead. I only wish we had known this sooner… what a grim fate..._

Gaara shuddered inwardly at his thoughts. After that first massacre and a few more unpredictable attacks on varying shinobi territory the real war effort began. But, with their limited knowledge more and more shinobi were being massacred. It was then, to the annoyance of the rest of the councillors and other Kage that Gaara decided to call up Naruto to lead and guide the men but it soon became much more than that, almost instantaneously. When Orochimaru launched an attack on a village just newly rebuilt filled with civilians and shinobi who were unawares. It was a brutal surprise assult against the village hidden in the leaves. It was like Pein all over again, His friends, his newly formed family he had to watch as many of them were struck down in cold blood and his town was destroyed right in front of his eyes. He was the Hokage and there wasn't a damn thing, not a single god-damn thing he could have done to stop what had been unfolding in front of his eyes.

The war may or may not have been personal before then, but it was obvious after this direct attack that Orochimaru was out to get Konoha or more so Naruto. Why? He wasn't sure. He didn't have chance to question his blond friend because, Naruto had all but disappeared in to the war that raged on and on with no end in sight.

_We understood each other once…but now I can't pretend I understand anymore. I can't pretend to understand the scope of what this war has done to him...and now…Hinata. _

Gaara hadn't seen Naruto personally in a long time. He had only received minor reports on his status on the battle field. He had been in receipt of the information from either second or third person and sometimes, simply just found out along the grape vine. It wasn't a lot but it was still enough to make his stomach sink in disturbance and he was anxious for the upcoming meeting. He was eager to speak to the infamous Hokage himself and maybe learn a few new things.

_He can_ pinpoint_ where the next attacks will be… or so I am told. _

Naruto had quickly become something of a living legend with tales of his courage and bravery being exaggerated and thrown around all the units boosting morale amongst the men and women. Although, truth be-known Gaara now knew little to nothing about his precious persons new life except that Naruto kept winning, his causalities were usually relatively low and enemy damage was often incredibly high, with exception to what happened a few months ago. All Gaara knew was that his friend was revered as being a unstoppable killing machine. He had never imagined that he would ever think of his dear long lost friend in that way.

_Minato is winning, Naruto is winning and _he sighed at his next thought and rubbed his temples feeling the dull pounding of the head ache to come _and Hinata is dead._

He frowned as he shuffled more papers staring at the document on the top titled P.R.O.J.E.C.T – O. He felt anger begin to fill his entire body but readily shook it away. _I agreed to this. _He reminded himself. Although, he couldn't picture himself being able to look Naruto in the eye anytime soon, he couldn't even begin to imagine how he was going to explain to the others why he'd even allowed the final cloning project to begin, even despite his resolve he still felt guilt at reviving their most bitter past rival.

'Kazekage-sama' the small of voice of his aide called her fluffy orange head poking around the door. He smiled brightly, something that only a few years ago would have looked all too alien on his face, now it felt perfectly natural. 'Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are here and have requested to see you…' Gaara's smile only widened as he tried to hold back a chuckle a small blush spread across his aide's small tanned face. Oh, were the council going to be pissed.

'Send them in' he motioned to the door with his pale hands.

* * *

Sakura strolled in to the room with an air of agitation as she looked around the place surveying the bare whitewash walls, the high ceiling and the large desk that Gaara sat behind. Her hair was slightly longer than he last remembered her arms much more muscled than a couple of years ago. He was glad to see she had not slacked off of training despite her being eluded in to thinking there was nothing to worry about. Sasuke did the same but he was calmer and took his time in taking in his surroundings. He nodded respectfully at Gaara who did the same in return. 'Please' Gaara said gesturing to the two seats in front of his desk. They took a seat each; Sasuke leaning the Kusanagi at the arm of his chair. 'It's good to see you…' Gaara trailed off, not really knowing what to say. He had been concentrating on the upcoming meeting so much that he couldn't think of a way to open up the conversation. 'I..'

'I know, what's going on' Sakura said bluntly her eyes down cast. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

'She knows.' Sasuke affirmed, 'Naruto sent me a copy of his letter' he began changing the subject before Sakura could inevitably cut him off. 'He said you didn't want me here, so I figured I'd show up regardless.' He shrugged and watched as a large grin spread across Gaara's pale face.

'ah, well that's not entirely true. I thought I'd resolved the matter.' he chuckled 'Apparently not but, you're here so no matter.' Sasuke felt a little unsettled by Gaara's nonchalance. _What's he playing at…he looks far to amused…I wouldn't call this situation amusing. _He grumbled in his mind.

'We discussed it on the way' Sakura interjected 'We _both _understand your reasons, but was there really no other way?' she looked straight through him as if her mind were wandering to somewhere distant.

'I don't believe there was' Gaara replied pressing his palms together.

'We shouldn't have been kept in the dark' she said softly her bright green eyes piercing in to his own teal ones . 'We should have been told straight away.' By we, he assumed, she was referring to herself. Sasuke had known for a while, he didn't need anyone to tell him he'd already worked it out himself. He seemed to have a 'knowing'.

'you know I don't believe in keeping secrets. But this time my hands were tied. Only a truly unified, free from secrets alliance will be able to win this war… but Anko, she hates the idea of having to share all information openly, especially if it would threaten her current position of power. She hates the idea of sharing power with anyone and…a number of council and Kage still don't trust Sasuke and are reluctant to share information with him. They despise anyone they can't force in to submission' his frown deepened 'I'm barely holding this thing together with a thread and I'm not willing to jeopardise the delicate balance of the alliance. I have to keep this thing afloat no matter the cost for all of _our sakes_.'

'yeah..i understand' Sakura almost sounded defeated he eyes dull and when Gaara looked a little closer he noticed they were rimmed with red. _Has she been crying? _ 'and Naruto i-' Sakura was cut off as the door burst open, his fluffy headed aide bowed quickly her face flushed 'They have begun to arrive. Everyone should be hear and seated within the next two hours. The Hokage has arrived but I have yet to find him' she gushed. 'Thank you' he waved her out as he tried to hold in the sigh of relief he was gratful for the interruption he really didn't want to be the one to explain the situation to her… he wasn't about to readily offer his balls in a vice to Naruto either.

_'I have one condition Gaara'_

_'Anything Naruto'_

_'Keep Sakura safe. Keep her away from this war. That's all I ask.'_

_'You have my word.'_

He suddenly felt a little sick…upon remembering that small fact. How could he have forgotten… _forgive me Naruto. _

'Gaara are you ok?' Sakura asked her cool green eyes scanning him up and down. He nodded and repressed the urge to lick his suddenly dry lips. 'I'm fine, just remembered something…' she frowned at him and Sasuke smirked at him, he knew exactly what was up with Gaara. Naruto was going to lose his shit and Sasuke was looking forward to the blond going on a mild rampage. Gaara glared back at him but it only served to amuse Sasuke more and Sakura merely stared, utterly confused by the silent conversation going on between the two.

The doors crashed open again, Gaara's face paled upon seeing who it was and Sasuke and Sakura both wipped their heads round.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE!?' Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs his eyes flashing red then blue. He was covered in filth from head to toe his hair was matted and grey from the dirt and grease that covered it and his clothes were torn and his boots were threadbare and scuffed beyond repair.

'I ASK FOR ONE THING! I TRUSTED YOU!' he bellowed as he strode across the room hopped over the top of Saskura, Sasuke and the desk then in one swift move he grabbed his friend by the throat pinning him firmly to the wall behind him letting his killing intent fill the small room in a dense smog. **_you should teach him a lesson, kit, for breaking your only condition. The only thing you have ever asked for... _**

Then he looked at Sasuke 'just what have you got to smirk about _asshole' _He dropped Gaara to the floor who nursed his sore neck and smirked darkly at Sasuke who's black eyes widened _Oh F__uck... _Sasuke got out of his seat and he ran and ran...

'Where do you think you're going BASTARD!' and so ensued the chase...

* * *

**_Yay... Naruto's Home.. kind of? lulz_**

**_Whoopse silly Gaara! hmm almost time for that dreaded meeting. I hope Naruto doesn't pulverise Gaara too much! _**

**_some Sasuke & Naruto interaction soon! _**

**_Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if this is a bit poo! :) Thanks for the new follows! _**

**_I promise it will get juicy soon! _**


	4. Chapter 4: Duct-tape

**Never Too Late**

_Some years have passed since the defeat of Obito and Madara. Orochimaru has been scheming behind the scenes once more and is in an all-out war with the five great nations. What will happen when the decision is made to resurrect some of the five nation's greatest Shinobi? Both good and bad._

Would love a Beta?

R&R and enjoy! Please inform me of mistakes!

_thoughts/dreams/_**thoughts/dreams - emphasis.**

**_Kurama/Kyuubi_**

* * *

Chapter Four: Duct-tape

There is an idea of a Sasuke Uchiha, some kind of abstract Picasso. But there is not a soul that knows the real Sasuke. They only know something illusionary, something subsistent something he created to keep the world at arm's length. They see his cold distant gaze, shake his hand and feel the brush of his cold skin against their own, and maybe even feel the steady pulse that courses the blood his veins. They might even think he has something in common with them but he doesn't. Of course, he has all of the characteristics of a human: He has hair, blood, flesh and skin. But that didn't stop them from wondering if he had any _human_ emotions. People would ask: Is he even human? Yes, he would argue he is in touch with humanity. What-ever that was. Or they would question: Does he feel _anything_? Of course he did, lust. He lusted for the feel of another human beings skin against his skin, to fall deeper and deeper in to them until he reached the point of no return. He craved warmth and he could feel his mask of indifference begin to slip and he wasn't ready to let the world see who he really was.

He ran hard letting his legs carry him blindly around the corridors of the building turning corners haphazardly as he went until he hit a dead end. He stood stock still like a deer in head lights before turning slowly. His Sharingan whirling uncontrollably as he scanned the hall way eyes wide and apprehensive. He was cornered. It was his own fault for being so smug, but he couldn't help it, it was built in to the fabric of his genetics: to be amused by the suffering of others, especially when they brought upon themselves. He smirked at that and had to admit he did love, really love, that petrified look in Gaara's eyes when Naruto gripped him by the throat and pinned him. Yep, that had definitely been the highlight of today and now, now he was experiencing the low light of the day. He scratched the back of his head he could feel Naruto was close but couldn't see him yet. He tried to compose himself, what was he so worried about anyway? _It's Naruto, and Naruto is an Idiot. Hokage or not… _

He began to count; "five, four, three, two, one" and low and behold the moron appeared in a yellow flash rounding the corner at full speed and shouting profanities as he went. He could see Naruto's fist was aimed clearly at his face; on the one hand he deserved it – he did _kind of help _to break a promise – but on the other was it worth his pride? The debate raged on slowly in his mind until he muttered "not worth it" impassively and side stepped the punch which he surmised was probably the wrong thing to do given his usually blonde bouncing idiot friend's temper and current rage.

"What's not worth it bastard?" His moronic Hokage growled ferociously flecks of ember discolouring his cerulean eyes.

"Willingly letting myself be punched by a total moron like you" Sasuke deadpanned, his face blank and seemingly uncaring. But Naruto noticed the subtle beginnings of a lopsided smirk which made him seeth, oh, he'd give him something to smirk about alright. He kicked the Uchiha right around his jaw.

"How does my foot taste bastard?"

"I hope it's not contagious" Sasuke asked, rubbing his jaw and clicking it back in to place. _That's going to be sore tomorrow. _

"What?" Naruto questioned, stepping back slightly.

"Idiocy" The raven smirked and the fox took the bait, gripping him hard by the throat and breathing harshly against his face. Strangely, Sasuke found himself wondering why he didn't mind it. He really didn't mind it at all. Sure, there was a certain amount of discomfort and he was _certain _he shouldn't be finding the least bit of pleasure in it. But he did.

"Are you even listening to me!?" He cocked an eye brow, had Naruto been talking? _Oh, the Sakura problem…_ he remembered as the situation in front of him filtered back in to the foremost part of his mind. His shoulders and the middle of his back were starting to ache now from being pinned against the gritty wall. He cocked eyebrow as if to say: how am I supposed to talk when you're choking me out moron? Naruto loosened his grip but didn't relax and still stared intensely at Sasuke. "Well? Are you going to give me some kind of explanation or do I have to beat it out of your ass?"

"You can't have expected her to never find out." Naruto seriously couldn't have thought he could somehow keep her out of reach at all times? Keeping her constantly in dark? He looked questioningly at the blonde who's fixated but flummuxed gaze gave him away. Yes, he did think that. _Dobe. _Naruto began to speak but he cut him off before he had barely begun.

"Only a fool would think that they could get away with it." Sasuke let a long breath pass through his lips as he looked at Naruto, his eyes boring to his friends still discoloured angry orbs. "I can barely stand to look at her." He couldn't believe he was saying this, the words almost made him cringe "it's pitiful. She just looks so lost" He searched Naruto's eyes again "you had a past" it was a statement not a question. Sasuke had known for a while that they were keeping things from him. _What _they were keeping from him.

Naruto shook his head backing off and staring distantly out of the window at the end of the corridor."You're wrong. We never really shared one".

_What? _Sasuke asked inwardly _what's that supposed to mean. _And there it was, that look, that look that Sasuke was so familiar with the one he had seen a thousand times before. It was the same look as the one that stared back at him in the mirror every morning: Helpless, lost, and broken. And, then it was gone again.

"What do you-"

"Nothing".

"you're beginning to sound like me"

The blond gave a sheepish smile and looked at him "yeah I guess I am"

Sasuke's body moved of it's own accord and before his brain could really comprehend what it was doing he had put his hands on both of Naruto's shoulders and was squeezing them firmly and staring right in to his eyes. "Do you want to get a drink?" he said, sensing Naruto's discomfort. _O__ne to bring up later... _

"You don't drink Sasuke" Naruto's brows furrowed.

"Said who?" Sasuke smirked, "Just because you haven't seen it with your own eyes doesn't mean it doesn't exsist"

"er, I guess…" Naruto wasn't sure why Sasuke was asking if he wanted a drink because it was pointless and Sasuke knew that Naruto couldn't get drunk. Sasuke began to move off and Naruto just stared for a moment, a bit perplexed. He wondered briefly how the bastard always managed to ween his way out of an awkward situation.

"Are you coming or what Idiot?" He nodded hearing Sasuke's question and followed behind him.

* * *

Several Hours passed as they sat there in that dingy little bar knocking back Sake and bad tasting beer musing over the past. Sasuke was feeling pretty drunk his face was tinged with a hint of pink, he probably looked ridiculous, in fact he knew he looked ridiculous but not as ridiculous as Naruto whose face was almost crimson with drink: so much for not being able to get drunk. Maybe Kurama took the night off from his stick in the ass duties. He blamed this situation on the meeting being cancelled due to other members of rank not making it yet because of adverse weather conditions. What else were they supposed to do: Knit?

"So, you're telling me" Naruto drawled trying to hold down the laughter that was threatening to erupt at any minute "That the only girls with good personalities or who are halfway intelligent or some shit, are the ugly ones?" Sasuke nodded loosely.

"Yeah, because they have to make up for how unattractive they are!" The raven blurted over the top of his sake. The blond laughed spluttering Sake all over the splintered bar in front of him.

"Wow, I knew you were bastard. But that's a bit harsh. So, what if she has a great personality who gives a fuck?" Naruto snorted.

"I wouldn't. I mean I would give a fuck… but I wouldn't fuck it" Naruto rolled his eyes at the sweeping statement. Yes, Sasuke was definitely a shallow bastard always was, always will be. "But, I'm sure a moron like you would be happy with some Duct-tape and a bag" Now it was Sasukes turn to laugh, the low rumbles in his chest getting louder.

"Why Duct-tape and a bag?" Naruto asked innocently turning to Sasuke and furrowing his brow for the second time that day. Sasuke had to admit to himself, in a bizarre kind of way, that it was cute.

"For her ugly head moron!" He exclaimed triumphantly, his eyes nearly streaming with tears from laughter. "What else!?" Naruto joined in the laughter, almost falling off of his stool.

"Ne, Sasuke?" He turned to his raven haired companion his lolled in his hand as a lazy smile spread across his pink face as the laughter died down. "I…er it's getting late…and this music is pissing me off" Sasuke nodded, it was getting late. They should probably leave soon they Sasuke stood shakily to his feet and Naruto followed suit. "Do you know what room you're in?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Block Ten, room 115C" He answered with a hiccup. Sasuke draped his arm around Naruto's shoulder as they made a wobbly track through the bar crashing in to the odd wooden table and bar stool as they headed to the exit. "You're room sharing with me dobe" He smirked at the blond who gave a bright, genuine smile, the first genuine smile he'd seen all night and it made him feel light and warm. Or, maybe that was just the alcohol? He wasn't sure, but it felt nice. He led Naruto along the dirt path ways and back in to the grey prefab building, the blond had babbled incoherently all the way back to their room his head bobbling around as they went.

"We're here loser." Sasuke let Naruto fall in to crumpled mess on the floor, he thumbled with his room keys and clumsily thrust in to the lock and opened the PVC door. He could hear his Hokage muttering 'evil bastard'. He cast disapproving obsidian eyes down at him and said "I'm the surviving child of a massacred clan, give me a break _loser_" He reached out his hand which Naruto glared at for a moment before grabbing it with his own, he was hoisted to his feet and dragged in to the small basic room. There was a small window at the end of the room, two single beds, a small brown coffee table that held all the necessary condiments for a warm beverages and a door off to the right which he assumed led to the bathroom. It was basic but better than what he had out on the front. _Anything is better than that hell hole. I'd take a card board box in a sewer over that place anytime. _

Sasuke helped him over to the bunk on the left hand side of the room and plopped him down unceremoniously. When did he get so drunk? Or more so, how? Kurama, usually filtered the alcohol out before he could feel it's effects. The fox hated the 'amber poison' as he called it.

**_You can thank me later. _**Kurama whispered from the depths of his mind.

_What for a head ache?_ He retorted.

He watched Sasuke move over to his own bunk and begin to slip off his boots and pull off his black shirt revealing his strong broad chest, wash board abs and well-defined arms. He didn't realise he was staring until Sasuke broke him from his reverie "Not going to sleep like that are you slob?" a light blush crept across his cheeks. "I'm not a filthy bastard like you!"

"Really?" the last Uchiha smirked darkly in the half light of the room, Naruto could've swore he could see _something _glinting in his eyes, which served to only make his blush darken.

"fuck you" He glared and started to try and pull off his boots which he did with some success, it wasn't until he got to trying to tackle his Jounin vest, which he had forgotten he was wearing, that he started to have problems and he somehow managed to get himself stuck in a bizarre contortion as he tried, helplessly to escape his clothes.

"need some help?" His body stiffened at Sasukes voice and touch.

"No." he said defiantely

"Doesn't look that way from where i'm standing" he couldn't see him but he was pretty certain Sasuke was smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't _ care _what it looks like to you! Just keep your filthy bastard hands to your self, bastard." he ground out and added "stop smirking at me or i'll kill you"

"Not in that position you won't" Sasuke reached down and started to tug at Naruto bust zip.

"Get. Off. Me"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" Sasuke gave a final tug and the zip finally came undone releasing Naruto who fell out of it dumbly on to the floor. He lay flat on his back and Sasuke stared at him as he caught his breath, he could see all the now visible scars through his mesh shirt that knitted together his skin like a patch work quilt. Naruto had a good strong, firm upper body and while he was covered in scars and his skin was weathered from months spent in the harsh winter sun he didn't look any less _handsom _if anything it added to his charm. There was one thing that concerned Sasuke though and it was the proud flesh than ran down Naruto's sternum it was _too _clean a cut to be anything other than surgical. S_urely, it should have healed by now? _His eyes traveled down to Naruto's low slung combats and back up to his face. If Sasuke had seen Naruto like this a few years ago he might have embraced his Bisexuality sooner. He just might have indeed... Maybe he could just climb down there next to him and...

"It's nothing" Naruto snapped pulling himself up right and covering his chest with his left arm.

"What?" Sasuke asked snapping back in to the present moment.

"The mark on my chest. I saw you looking at it." he patted his chest "It's nothing"

"Oh. I see..." Sasuke licked his now dry lips, why couldn't he stop thinking... what he was thinking? Or rather what was he thinking? He felt so awkward and so did other things... "I'm leaving. you should get some sleep. The meeting is tomorrow at Twelve O'clock."

"Where are you going?"

"I need some duct-tape" _need fresh air. need to get out of here... before the alcohol makes me do something ...regrettable. _The raven reasoned with himself. OR at least tried to but, his body was just so _thirsty_.

"why?"

"for taping...things" Sasuke threw on his shirt and pair of soft shoes quickly before slipping out of the door silently. He decided at that moment that he was awesome at running...away.

"oh... okay" Naruto said. Climbing on to his bed. "But it's almost one am!?" he shouted, but it was too late and Sasuke was already gone. "Freak" he muttered sleepily and hope tomorrow he wouldn't have a headache, or he'd be more likely to snap some necks than usual...and Sakura...what was he going to do about her?

* * *

**So i've decided to postpone the meeting a little bit, as i have soooo much to cram in there! but didn't want to keep you all waiting to long... so here's something of a slight filler... **

**ALLLLLSOOOO...I think some people were confused when i mentioned about Konoah being destroyed and Naruto watching the destruction unfold, i referred to him as Hokage because even with all the power of his village he was powerless to do anyting about the situation. I think some people thought i was talking about gaara... so now that's cleared up... hope you enjoyed it and sorry to keep you waiting for the juicy meeting. **

**Poor naruto is going to pulled around like a piece of meat...:'( forgive me, cruel world! **

**As usual please R&R and, i was wondering where you would like to see Naruto and Sasuke's relationship go? Maybe he...will use duct-tape a later date D: :)**

**up dates will start to come quicker as my new job... well...i have a lot of spare time with my new job, which means i get paid to sit and have fun soon as everything in the house done for my boss... so yeah, i get to procrastinate on 10.00ph and write this stuff! Fun times! **

**Bye for now my faithful readers :)**

**Byee for now compadre's! **


	5. Chapter 5: Not who you expected

**Never Too Late**

_Some years have passed since the defeat of Obito and Madara. Orochimaru has been scheming behind the scenes once more and is in an all-out war with the five great nations. What will happen when the decision is made to resurrect some of the five nation's greatest Shinobi? Both good and bad._

Would love a Beta?

R&R and enjoy! Please inform me of mistakes!

_thoughts/dreams/_**thoughts/dreams - emphasis.**

**_Kurama/Kyuubi_**

___Sorry this is a bit of a long one!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Not who you expected**

He screamed blood curdling screams, but it wasn't long before a dead silence fell when he realised it was a futile act to beg for his life, to scream for help or to expect anything more than pain from the mad man who stood before him scrawling across his note pad and flicking back and forth through the pages.

"Interesting…very interesting…" His words were laced with poison as he slithered about the room picking up various medical tools. The cacophonous sounds of metal against metal hung ominously in the fusty laboratory air as threw them down sloppily on to the medical tray. Orochimaru let out a long spiritless sigh his voice droning on and on in to the Dictaphone that hung around his neck. The psychotic Nin and his test subject were the only life present in the small dingy laboratory and Naruto felt an overwhelming sense of impending doom wash over his entire being at the number of crude medical equipment, machines and tubes that had been set up conspicuously for him.

"The Jinchuriki responded poorly to treatment one-three B it seems to have caused degradation on the cellular level at an accelerated rate…I am gravely disappoint-" Naruto stopped listening then and let the words become a blur as Orochimaru slid the fourth needle in to his arm while speaking, without even looking at him. The young blond was waiting, his body shivering even though he wasn't quite afraid yet. And, though, he knew it didn't really matter what he thought or what he may be able to predict … or what he hoped He knew, Naruto knew, exactly what was coming, it didn't stop him from trying to make his mind wonder elsewhere .

How long had he been here now? He wasn't sure anymore… days had long since turned in to weeks and it had been a long time since Naruto had pretended that listening to and understanding what Orochimaru was talking about had changed anything, that it made the slightest bit of difference or that it lessened the pain. In actuality it only served to make things worse having himself listening to the irrational scientific ravings of his captor, his clinical sharp tone and hearing the Snake speak so dully about 'lack of response', 'conditioning' and 'declining cellular activity' from whatever test he had been subjected to didn't really work out how he had planned. All Naruto could remember clearly was how the cold stone felt against his chapped naked skin as he huddled in a heap on the floor of his cell: too weak to move or even breath without sharp bitter pain slicing through him. Some of his memories were clear, some of them weren't but the ones that were clear were the most painful: The ones that would cause him to slam his head repeatedly against hard stone floor in hopes of knocking himself out, to exhume the pain from his weak body even if only for a small while.

Kurama's voice had been a small calming murmur in the back of that pain, inside the madness and the darkness, even when he wasn't sure what was reality, what wasn't anymore or even who he was. The biju was a constant always talking to him, always there, helping him remember that there was a place a world away from here. He was ever reminding him that someday the endless suffering and testing would end.

Someday they would be free and be able to exact their revenge.

The fox had tried to coach the blond on how to block out the pain, to train him how to send his mind somewhere else while he suffered physically. But, Naruto had never been able to quite make it work; he had been close many times but, the young Hokage had been simply to exhausted; too weak to force his out his mind from his body.

"test" there was a pause"ninety-three subject showing signs of improved cellular activity, healing normally. We will now begin…" Naruto struggled to hear what Orochimaru was saying between the even lengthening periods of consciousness, darkness and agony the latter blending together in a single blur. An uneven slow phlegmatic lethargy spread through his numb body that slowed his erratic shallow breathing making it all but impossible for him to move.

Naruto may have been immobile but inside he was trembling harder than ever, something from the recesses of his mind screamed at him that this was very, very bad that there had been times like this before; Incoherent moments of madness that he just couldn't remember. All he knew is that something dark and terrible was coming for him. Naruto's eye lids scraped along his iris's like sand paper causing his eyes to water, his inner voice echoed painfully through his mind and his skull felt like it was close to splitting. The cloudy haze that had flooded his consciousness felt familiar; his incoherent thoughts and memories of his home land, of being beaten by the villagers, running for his pathetic life…the humiliation he felt time and time again…how hard he had worked to gain their acceptance, their trust but was it even worth it… for this…was it?

"I will now begin splicing my own cells in to the fox container…" Naruto felt physically sick, he wanted to vomit to throw up the non-existent contents of his stomach. _no no no no…anything but that. Anything _Naruto cried mentally. He could feel Kurama's rage building in a potent ball in the back of his mind. The moment passed and his eyes rolled in terror as they brought everything back in to focus. Orochimaru's porcelain face appeared overhead a scalpel glistened in his hand its sharp edge matching his wicked grin. Naruto still couldn't move, but he could feel. He could feel everything, every prod, every stab every _slice _until his world fell in to abstract darkness and he became lost in the torturous pain. He looked up in to the sterile light squinting as Orochimaru bent crookedly over him. Kurama repeated something like a mantra in the back of his mind… but he couldn't understand him as he lost himself to suffocating effects of blind terror. He couldn't scream, his eyes were paralysed and wide as Orochimaru took his scalpel and made his primary incision along his abdomen it was long and it burnt as he cut deeper and deeper. Naruto was being kept somewhere on the brink of unconsciousness where there was no escape… only suffering. Somewhere, high above him a calm, smooth voice kept droning on and on the words filtering through his mind leaving behind them a unctuous bubbling slime… planting seeds.

He found himself pleading in to the darkness; _please, just let me die. Please, just let me die. Please. Please._

When the drugs wore off just enough so that when the pain raged through him once again, it rattled him upright out of his silent black world permeated with consternation. Naruto let out silent scream, his throat too raw to make a sound, as he fought against the heavy chakra infused restraints that wrapped around his arms and legs like a boa constrictor, his every muscle cramped and aching with wretchedness. Just as quickly, his body went limp and he plummeted once more in to never ending darkness that swallowed him from the ground up, greeting him in a warm prickly embrace.

Naruto awoke, covered in a glistening cold sweat. He peeled off the thin sheet that he lay underneath and glanced over at the over bed. It was empty not a wrinkle on the sheets. He briefly wondered if Sasuke had even been back to their room. He was glad he wasn't back on camp; he couldn't be bothered to answer Arlen's questions about what he dreamed about. He usually told him he didn't remember. He glanced up at the clock above the door it was six thirty am.

* * *

Gaara paled as he leant back in his chair, hands clasp in front of him as the disc player spewed its contents in to silent office. Wasn't trouble _only_ supposed to come in three's? He wished he could live by the mantra 'it's only problem if you make it a problem' but everything wrong with the world seemed to be crawling out of the rotten wood work all at once; wasn't it enough that Obito was back, that Sakura was there, and that she had been told barely anything about what was going on. Or, that the Shinobi alliance was preparing to tear him a new one allowing Sasuke to be present and for giving him the hyper sensitive information he had… He threw a paracetamol down his throat to ward off the impending head ache and let out another long sigh. He bet that even Anko had something up her sleeve. At this present moment even if Orochimaru stormed the building he doubted it could hardly make the situation any worse. Oh, how he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. He leant forward and pulled the disc out of the machine after another long pause, staring at the small silver disc in his hands and thinking about how easy it would be to just get rid of it a little bit of fire is all it would take and it would be gone for good. He rubbed at his chin feeling the rough stubble under his palm. He felt slightly horrified with himself for being so indecisive. Gaara traced his thumb over the smudged black label tracing the scrawled lettering 'K-J Subect 109' he picked at the edge of the sticky label. He had a pretty good idea about when this might have happened, but how and what was Orochimaru's motivation for sending the disc in the first place? Was there some hidden message? Of course there was; it didn't matter how well you hid the scars or how far you leave the past behind it would always come back to haunt you in the end.

* * *

Naruto grimaced as yet another sharp pain stabbed through his chest prompting the dark memories of his earlier dream to flit through his mind as he stepped in to the shower. He had been broken once before and even though he hadn't quite healed he had filled those deep fractures in his soul with bitterness and rage. It was enough to keep him going to keep _his _men alive and to keep winning. He threw his head back under the hot shower and imagined that the water was washing away all he had done wrong, his sins and his imperfections. He imagined that it was cleansing his soul. He both hated and lived for these precious few moments where he would imagine the world as it was before, where all his precious people still hovered close to him smiling and happy. And, then he would remember how unreachable and how far away that now seemed; like a tormenting dream.

He braced his hands against the tilled wall inhaling hot steam. He had never questioned the persecution he had received throughout his younger life, nor the painful visions he received or the mind numbing fear he had been subjected too not too long ago. But, kindness he regarded warily these days and he found it hard to trust anything anyone said to him, even his own friends. He had learnt that life was cruel and he had come to accept that nowhere offered him sanctuary. But, there was one spark oh lingering hope that would not go out.

He let a long sigh pass through his pale chapped lips enjoying the hot water running between his shoulder blades and decided he would cross that bridge when the time was right and with a final sigh he reluctantly turned off the water. In the silence that followed he could hear noises coming from outside the bathroom door and knew that the time for him to leave would be arriving soon. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel loosely around his waist when his vision started to turn red and a sharp pain rattled his mind and pulled him away from the present moment and across the his mindscape. He collapsed to his knees as the intrusive force in his head grew to a skull splitting strength he gritted his teeth and steeled his resolve determined to bare the pain to see whatever the biju were trying to show him. The scenery whirled once more drawing into the view the many ranks of Orochimaru's misshapen army and he watched in horror as death followed their every morbid step.

"Fuck" He breathed as stood shakily to his feet his body still vibrating with pain as the vision left him he needed to find way to get back out there where he belonged with his men and quickly.

_Kurama _

**_Already ahead of you._**

_We don't want to over do it _

**_Got it. _**

He threw on some clothes and then he was gone.

* * *

"I assume you all know why you are here." Gaara began. He had decided to start the meeting early after a long sleepless night. Obito had arrived in the early hours of the morning and he had been kept under close surveillance since then and he had only been allowed to walk around the city once a high security path had been cleared by the ANBU. The Chairman of the Shinobi alliance hadn't seen him yet, not that he was eager to rush the introductions. He surveyed his audience warily noting the furrowed brows and concerned looks Sakura kept shooting his way. She looked tense and she kept repeatedly biting her lip. He wasn't entirely sure why they were maintaining such a high level of secrecy; it wasn't like it was important anymore. In fact, he was pretty sure rumors had made it around New City serval times by now and he was certain Naruto would have informed everyone on the front, they had probably known for a very long time. He scanned the room once more, feeling dismayed by Naruto's still empty seat. He was relieved to see the Kage had opted to send recording Bunshin, he would live to see another day after all.

The blank looks he received from Kiba, Ino, Choji , Tenten and Lee caused him to stifle a groan. Even, Sakura still looked confused. Anko, was supposed to send out the message to Shikamaru who would pass on the information via intelligence, but she hadn't arrived yet. He stared at the lazy Nara's in the corner who gave him a lethargic shrug and quickly buried the thoughts of disposing of that devil Anko.

"Anko didn' tell you?"

"She said it was need to know only...of course I already knew, but I never got the order" Shikamaru drawled beneath a yawn and slurped up the last dregs of water in his cup before crumpling it and tossing it behind him in to the waste basket it missed and Ino shot him a glare, which he ignored.

Gaara wanted to kill something but instead opted to snarl in disgust at Anko's behaviour, he was only too happy to see that Minato looked just as angry as he did. His left fist was balled so tight his knuckles had turned white.

"Sasuke did you explain things to Sakura?" He questioned.

"Not entirely. It wasn't my place so I didn't tell her much of anything, although, she has been informed on some area's…" He said dully.

Sakura shot a scowl across the room at Sasuke her green eyes ablaze with anger.

"Stop talking as if I'm not here! I'm not a child, I'm not weak! So just tell me if it's something important! Gaara, Sasuke?!" she said her eyes flitting between the two. Gaara opened his mouth to speak but a knock on the door cut him off and dread filled his gut. _It couldn't be him…at this time? Could it? _He regarded the door with wary teal eyes, his arms crossed neatly over his burgundy robe clad chest. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to introduce Obito to his once sworn enemies, enemies that were cramped in to small stuffy conference room…a number of which had no idea he was even alive, never mind attending a meeting.

The door opened slowly and in strode Kakashi, Gaara heared Sakura murmur something under her breath but he didn't quite catch it.

"A black cat crossed my path…hope I didn't miss anything" Kakashi said half apologetically his eye crinkled to signify he was smiling.

Sakura remembered her old sensei very clearly; she had seen him only a short while ago, but that image wasn't comparable to the man that stood in front of her now. Sure, Kakashi was still the same tardy man he was before but he didn't wear his mask and she could see his face was thin **but **handsome and his hair was much longer, unkempt silver locks almost reached his shoulders and were in desperate need of a brush. His Shinobi uniform was like a patch work quilt and when compared to his trousers his shirt was reasonably clean. Kakashi pulled out a chair between Minato and Sasuke, who both wrinkled their noses in disgust at the smell that he emitted.

"Last minute Solo mission, no time to clean up." he offered as an explanation for his current condition, looking across the table and catching Sakura's lingering gaze and flashed her a warm toothy smile. Sakura held her gaze, despite feeling the rising heat in her face, because turning away now would be _way _too embarrassing. She must have been blushing like a school girl and she wasn't even sure why.

_Because he's handsome dumbass! _Her inner Sakura raged. She couldn't have possibly been any more relieved when Kakashi finally focused his attention on Gaara who had now found his seat at the head of the round table. "No Anko?" He asked his eyes unusually alight with amusement for a moment and Sakura thought the look suited him. A smirk tugged lightly at Gaara's lips in return before his expression turned serious.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Kakashi shook his head and glanced pointedly at Sasuke who gave a shrug but offered no explanation, despite seeing him the night before.

"I was told he had already arrived." Kakashi said looking back at Gaara who sighed.

"Yes, but he should have been here over an hour ago"

Noticing the silence in the room Kakashi did his best to reassure them his eyes crinkling in to halfmoons and a lazy smile spreading across his thin lips "He will be here." Then his expression changed suddenly "speaking of 'here' ?" he said cryptically. Gaara took that as his cue to break the news.

"I am sure you are all aware that the war has been costly and we have taken heavy losses on our side" He said levelly. "You all know that given the circumstances before this war even began it hasn't been easy and thus the board" he gestured to the hyuuga's the bunshin kage and Anko's empty seat "came up with a plan to revive a certain man from DNA samples obtained some years ago. We had hoped to resurrect someone whose power and expertise had stemmed from a time of similar conditions" he gave a pointed look at Minato, who stared cooly back at him. "And we succeeded, Namikaze-sama is our second strongest leader and a hero and legend in his own right"

Kakashi murmured something and Minato laughed deeply. "Sure, sure" Minato gave a cheerful smile and the copy nin shrugged. Sakura glared in their direction and Sasuke gave a mild fleeting look of disbelief.

"I don't wanna be rude, but can you get on with it already?" Kiba groaned, scratching his tattooed cheek that rested in his palm. "Just tell us what's going on. We have a war to fight remember"

"The programme was successful" Hiashi Hyuga interrupted. Gaara eyed him carefully something just felt off kilter with the man, he was too quiet especially considering the true meaning behind this meeting.

"That's correct" He gave a light nod to Hiashi who replicated the gesture.

"Another Minato?" Ino piped

"No not another Minato"

"Then who?"

Gaara was silent for a moment the words leaving his mind and not wanting to see the confusion in the other's eyes replaced by something dark once the horrible realisation hit them. However, before he could find the right words again Kiba beat him to it.

"You have to be joking right? You brought back that murdering traitor Obito didn't you?"

"We did" A shock filled silence desended over the room and Gaara thanked his lucky stars he hadn't been maimed, yet. Even those who had already known still looked shocked.

"What, the, fuck" Kiba exclaimed, pulling out a bottle of indistinguishable liquor from his pack. He took a long hard swag of the strong smelling liquid before passing it to Choji, who passed it to Ino who then passed it to Sakura who took a drink without a second glance before he knew it Gaara was taking a drink before he passed back the almost empty bottle.

"To best laid plans!" Kiba declared draining the last few drops from the bottle causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes disapprovingly.

"He's been around for some time now" Gaara said casting his eyes around the room, ignoring Kiba's comment "He knows everything and thus far… things seem to be going well"

"where is he now?" Sasuke asked, the same question danced in Minato and Kakashi's eyes.

"Here he is" Anko strode in to the room with an air of defiance and Obito followed steadily behind her.

Shikamaru tensed for the moment even though he had already resolved himself to staying cool it was still unnerving to hear the comfirmation of what he already knew was true never mind seeing Obito stood in front of them calmly surveying the room. The shadow user couldn't shake the question from his mind; what were they thinking? This situation isn't _natural. _

He glanced around the table and could see most of the others trying to stay calm. Kiba had a snarl on his face and looked more feral than he had ever seen him look before. Neither Kakashi or Sasuke moved only their eyes betrayed a hint of emotion and while sasuke looked visably more defensive than Kakashi, Shikarmaru found it hard to read what was on the mans mind. The Kage and Hiashi were motionless but they're eyes were filled with suspicion and locked securely on to every movement the once deceased Uchiha made. The atmosphere was so thick he was sure Choji could have made a meal out of it…

Obito slowly but confidently took his seat between Gaara and Anko, his expression was unreadable.

"Sakura?" Minato said regarding the pinkette with concern, she was sat perfectly still her head drooped down, her shoulders tensed and her fists clenched her shorts so tightly he knuckles turned white. The blond Hokage couldn't see her face, but it didn't matter after another still moment her shoulders betrayed her as she struggled to swallow down a sob. Then suddenly, she lept to her feet and ran out of the room one hand clasped over her mouth and another around her waist as she barged her way through the sliding door.

Minato shook his head . Sasuke was about to get to his feet when he felt Kakashi place a dirty hand on his shoulder "I'll go". He nodded, relieved as he wasn't good with those kind of situations, and he instead shot one of his signature glares Obito's way.

* * *

The copy nin found Sakura someway down the hall her face pressed against a window her hand still clasped over her mouth and the other around her waist still trying to fight the tears that just wouldn't stop falling. Kakashi had seen the look in her emerald eyes on many others, himself included, especially recently given their circumstances trying to cope solely with their grief. He had made a vow to himself to not allow others to suffer alone as he himself had and so he didn't hesitate to walk up and wrap his arms around Sakura he felt her tense under his embrace, after all this wasn't like him, but she eventually relaxed in to his chest and sobbed turning in to him and burying her face in his mucky shirt. Kakashi said nothing, he knew the action said enough and let her tears die away of their own accord. Eventually she pushed herself away from him wiping the tears away with the heel of her hand and Kakashi found himself missing the warmth of her body against his. But, he quickly dismissed the thought as inappropriate she was his former student after all as he focused his attention on helping Sakura get through what was happening at this current moment instead of his feelings.

"Sorry…I had sort of figured it out, but it didn't really hit me until…I didn't mean to fall apart like that" she sniffed offering a weak smile. Kakashi shook his head and Sakura found it hard not to stare at his unmasked face as he spoke.

"Everyone else had some time to get used to the idea, for the most part, but I can assure you none of them we're coping to well either."

"were you?" Sakura asked with a small curious smile. Kakashi looked away for a moment, he was still slightly shell-shocked himself; seeing the face of some he thought he would never see again and stirred up long since lost emotions which he found it hard to label. He looked back at Sakura his face sincere "It's a shock." But his eyes were distant lost somewhere in the past and Sakura regarded him with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"You were close once?"

Kakashi nodded "He was my friend once, a long time ago…for a very long time and…"he trailed off for a moment his eyes distant again before flicking back to hers "I'm glad he has a second chance" Sakura frowned for a moment not sure if Kakashi was trying to say something else, but she had a feeling that somewhere he was referring to himself.

"Honestly?" she asked

"yes, I trust him."

"after everything?"

"yes" he affirmed giving her another of his unusual smiles and she thought she could get used to them looking more closely at his face she noticed the fine lines, while only a few, that gave away his age but he was still handsome she thought, her eyes trailing across his strong jaw and noticing the length of his hair again.

"That wasn't me"

"what?"

"at the hospital, it was just a bunshin, I was already on a mission" he explained.

"oh" she nodded, she half turned to leave but stopped as he gently caught her arm mid-turn "Sakura, don't be sad. The Obito I knew was a good man who got dealt the wrong cards" his eyes were soft but serious and his voice soft.

"yeah" she said quietly. They had reached the door of the conference room when she turned to him suddenly "What about Naruto?" he couldn't even begin to answer that question.

* * *

Kakashi didn't take it as a good omen when they walked back in to the dead silence of the room. But, he understood that there was simply too much to convey in few words and no one had any idea where to start. It was like everyone was convinced that if they ignored it, it would go away. Unsurprisingly Anko was the only person who had a smile plastered on her face. The predatory woman didn't seem the least be worried or concerned, if anything she seemed smug, pleased even. Kakashi was half amused when he saw her expression become uncomfortable for a moment when Minato shot her dark look.

"Hatake, Uchiha have you seen Uzumaki-san?" she purred the words rolling out of her upturned lips. "hmm?"

"no" Kakashi answered, Sasuke remained silent. Sure, they had both heard things, too many things and they were things that this witch didn't need to know. "I last saw him thirteen months ago" Kakashi added, much to Anko's dismay.

"pity" Anko tapped her chin with her index finger faking a pout. "I should hope he arrives soon…I have _so _many questions for him."

"As do I" Hiashi stated dryly which elicited a dark smirk from Anko.

Sakura felt like she was missing something "like what?"

"ah!" Anko said "That reminds me, we never did receive a full report on the circumstances of Hinata-sama's death, isn't that right Hyuga-san?" Then she turned to Sakura who blurted "you're lying, Naruto wouldn't do anything to cause Hinata harm!"

"quite contraire, that and other things…like the reassignment of existing forces under Obito's command and I don't mean Hinata's"

Shikamaru was studying the situation closely and he had to admit he was mildly impressed by the disapproving frown Obito gave at Anko's dismissal of Hinata's command and he watched as Hiashi furrowed his brows. "Gaara, why hasn't a full report been received to explain the circumstances of my daughter and heirs death?" his voice was calm, but his eyes shone with an inexplicable undercurrent.

Sighing, Gaara leaned forward in his chair his elbows resting on the desk as he pushed his fingers together forming a steeple "She died somewhere in upper-region of the land of snow, this much we know. However, Naruto sent word only a short while ago, I am sure he will have a full report ready to file when he arrives Hiashi-san"

"It isn't good enough" Hiashi slammed his palms on the desk and stood to his feet enraged.

"This is the best we can offer under these circumstances. So, if you will take your seat" Gaara said firmly, giving the Hyuga head a look that made him pale and sit back down.

"Well if that's that…"Anko said, looking pointedly at the less official members of the panel and expecting them to take the hint much to her disdain no one moved.

"Just how do you expect to place Obito in command of _any _force on the front before someone puts a few pretty holes in him?" Sasuke queried.

"Uchiha, what a pleasant surprise" She smirked at him and then shot a glare at Gaara "to see your pretty face here"

"Spare me" he glared. "people do not simply _forget_"

"That seems to have been the case with you." She bit back.

"I do not think, the situations of Obito and Sasuke are comparable" Minato said wisely. "however Sasuke is right." Anko was quiet now.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Sakura said looking pointedly at Obito who just stared at her and remained silent. "well?"

The elder Uchiha raised a thin black eyebrow. "what do you want me to stay pink-head?"

It took all of Sakura's will power not to punch him straight through the wall. "how about you start with how you're not going to give-"

"us a repeat of last time" Ino interrupted "I could, check" she scowled.

Obito simply shrugged as if knowing that would anger the two Kunoichi more than anything else in the whole entire world.

"I think I speak on the behalf of everyone when I say we don't trust you" Shikamaru hated assuming control of any situation, especially on this particular occasion. He stared in to Obito's dark eyes as he spoke. "As for me, I understand the necessity; we need your help, your power and knowledge. But, it doesn't mean I accept that it was right."

"Gaara-sama" a different aide this time popped her head around the door her voice quiet "There's someone outside who said they should be in this meeting" Sakura lent forward in her seat anticipating Naruto's arrival in the room. But the person who entered caused all their jaws to hit the floor as the aid vanished and a young man walked in, looking around a little bewildered.

"Sorry, Naruto had to leave. Urgent matters cropped up so he used a transportation jutsu and switched with me. Arlen, my name." he said sheepishly combing a hand through his orange-red locks.

Hiashi was the first to speak "This is outrageous! He was supposed to file a full report today regarding my daughter's death!"

"My condolences" Arlen nodded in the direction of the Hygua head "Your daughter was cherished and revered by all on the front". Sasuke gestured to an empty seat next to him which Arlen accepted gratefully but not before removing a large scroll from his back which he rolled out and used to summon eleven smaller ones. Anko and Hiashi looked beyond angry, the busty nin tapped her fingers against her folded arms while Hiashi seethed in silence.

"Would you care to explain _what _is so urgent that Naruto just had to flout a direct order and rush back out there?" Arlen raised an eye brow at Anko's tone and leant forward in his seat.

"Do you have any Idea just how bad it is out there?" He said seriously a dark look crossing over his rugged features "If he hadn't have come back when he did…I don't know what would have happened." He flicked up his eyes looking between Hiashi, Anko and Gaara. "I have everything you need here." He pushed forward the scrolls "updated maps, tactical movements and the status of our troops and the number of men we still have. You name it, I have it."

"I think you are missing the point, Arlen was it?" Anko chided "This meeting was about your commander, above anything else," She shook her head a bitter smile on her face. Arlen stared back at her befuddled "_Not_ the war." She spat.

"I think _you_ are missing the point" He sent a pointed look her way now ready to defend his commander "if he hadn't have gone back when he did there would be _no _war" The way he said it sent shivers down everyone's spines in the room.

"That's enough." Gaara said coolly attempting to bring back some order to the room. He reached forward took a scroll breaking the seal and pulling it open and leaving back in his chair "First things first."

"Obito" Gaara began, regarding the Uchiha for a moment "I guess we should bring you up to date first and go over your orders." He turned back to the scroll "We'll meet Naruto's army coming back from the land of earth, then we will show you how things are working out there, not many things have changed since your time but we'd like to give you a few days to adjust before we throw you out to sea." Obito didn't bother to answer, so Gaara continued "then Naruto can explain what's going on."

Hyashi cleared his throat "I want a full investigation in to my daughters death".

"I'd like his head on a stick…" Anko muttered under her breath. Gaara didn't react, he knew it was coming, he instead just nodded.

"We would all like to know what's happened, some more than others" he said turning to Hiashi, his tone suddenly turned hard and stern "but, in case you two haven't noticed we can't just pull out our strongest leader, the person who is responsible for save our skins numerous times these last few years."

"Why can't Obito take over." Anko said, Hiashi nodding at her suggestion.

Sasuke laughed cynically, looking at Arlen who couldn't quite share in his disbelief due to strict protocol "Do you really think they're going to just listen to the newbie? Even if they have no idea who Obito was, or what he was involved in do you really, honestly, think that they will just abandon Naruto? Fool."

Gaara couldn't believe that his head hadn't exploded with a headache yet or that he wasn't wincing between words. He looked over at Obito who was still silent but watching the scene in front of him. He closed his teal green eyes for a moment "No one knows exactly who you are Obito. The vast majority out there don't understand what happened with you and Madara" He pointed over at Arlen, who started back not really understanding, proving his point. "they don't even know your real name never mind what you look like and no one really knows what this is all about".

Arlen shuffled in his chair "This war…" he started a little unsure "It's about Naruto isns't it?" Gaara didn't say anything, only stared the younger man in the eye, who looked back choosing his words wisely "I can't be one hundred percent sure…but it seems pretty obvious that _that_ slimey bastard Orochimaru has got some vendetta against The Hokage".

Gaara let out an unsteady sigh catching the sad expression in Minato's eyes as he confirmed Arlens suspicions. How could he even begin to explain when he didn't really have the answers himself only pieces of the bigger picture, some more confusing than others, no one shared the same information.

"What Gaara is trying to say" Kakashi spoke up addressing his former friend and team mate for the first time since he entered the room "Is that nobody really knows who you are. They will probably just assume you've been a part of root, hidden from public view." He sighed, watching Arlen out of the corner of his open eye take stealing glimpses of Obito and failing to recognise his face.

"What's new?" Gaara said, trying to move forward with the meeting. Naruto's second in command merely leaned back in his seat and gave a small shrug. "can I speak frankly?" Gaara nodded.

"To be brutally honest?" he gave a wry smile "we're taking it up the shitter, big time. But it's nothing major, we aren't overly worried… yet" he looked directly at Gaara "but, I have no doubt that if it wasn't for The Hokage then it would be an entirely different story…for us all. I don't even think we'd be sat here, having this conversation, if it wasn't for him" He looked over at Anko and Hiashi now.

"How much control do we have over the northern territories? What about the production lab in Iwagakure?"

"Iwa?" Arlen narrowed his eyes "Not a problem anymore." No one reacted other than Anko and Gaara.

"what do you mean?" The busty woman almost shouted.

"Well, not long before Hinata died we lost a number of men to something close to the area. Kind of like a desert out there now, near the coast. There's a small civilian village near there, just on the out skirts, they were trying to evacuate and escape when it attacked them, wiping out most of the population; men, women, children. . .Some of them were relatives…wives…children…nephews daughters and sons of a number of our Shinobi and civilian warriors a like…."He looked away for a moment. "anyway…Naruto gave me command for a few days…just normal text book stuff and they left"

"Who?"

"Naruto, a few of the men and some of the surviving civillians, relatives of the victims, believe me, there's no problem there anymore…though we did lose the Tsuchikage, old age. Nothing else" he assured with a defiant grin, Gaara nodded in understanding. Arlen pulled open another scroll, it was map he pointed a huge cross was drawn over the area marked 'Iwagakure' "see".

"This is the most update map we have at the minute. We took care of most of the small labs scattered along the cost, but there was one larger one further north, near the giant mountains, Naruto took care of that by himself."

"Alone?" Arlen nodded, causing Gaara's heart to sink. How could he do this alone? Was he trying to keep them safe…just in case? He dismissed the latter thought, how could he doubt his friend like that someone who had always pulled out of the dark, out of the worst possible situations through the most challenging trials and tribulations and proven himself to be a strong, trust worthy leader and hero to many. He would not doubt him. He remember the disc he had locked away in his office and frowned for a moment.

Gaara looked over at Ino, hearing Arlen mumbled something to her and seeing her laugh.

"what?" Arlen gave a shrug and answered Gaara's question.

"I asked, who they" he gestured to Minato, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke "are" Garaa stared at him doub founded, but Shikamure figured out the problem first.

"They're Naruto's friends…" he stated, staring at Arlen with a bored expression. "surprised?"

Arlen shook his head. "no…it's just he never really speaks of home and I'm not from Konoah, sorry, so I just assumed…" he half apologised, a little embarrassed.

Unable to simply listen or to contain her feelings of concern anymore Sakura blurted "How is he? He's okay right?" Arlen glanced at Anko and Hiashi before opening his mouth, his face conveyed no emotion and his voice was monotone. "He's good." He said keeping it short and making it clear that he didn't want to speak about how 'good' Naruto really was in front of Anko or Hiashi.

"Okay. Some of you need filling on what's behind the last few years of war…" he glanced at Sakura then Obito. Gaara, Shikamaru and Anko took turns explaining the situation how the war had evolved over the not sparing details. Arlen pulled out several crude images of Orochimaru's creations, offering explanations that were at times too in depth and caused Sakura to pale to the point where Kakashi thought she might pass out.

"And sometimes…there are these big mother fuckers" He pointed at something that looked to be around sixty feet tall, causing Sakura's eyes to go wide and the others to stare in astonishment "But, we can't do anything about them…we just have to leave those to The Hokage, hell, we don't even know what they are or how that pyscho even" he pulled a face "makes them…"

* * *

It wasn't long after that, that they were all ushered out of the room and in to the hall way. The 'Kage' who were present, really weren't the real Kage but instead copies who simply recorded what they needed to before dispersing. Kiba, ino, choji and shikamaru all left and she wondered for a moment where lee was, she assumed they were leaving to find the nearest bar. Then, to her utter mortification, she realised that there was someone clinging on to the back of their group, Obito, She glanced over at Kakashi who gave another one of his foreign smiles and a reassuring look. She took a deep breath and nodded, trusting in what he had said earlier. But that didn't mean she could tame the part of her that wanted to tear their former enemy turned ally a new one, though from the quiet tone Kakashi had taken earlier she knew that whatever she did to Obito would in some way hurt him as well.

_I hope you are right…and why do you suddenly care what Kakashi thinks? He was your sensei but… _

"Where do you think you are going?" She heard Sasuke speak, his hand half clasp around the hilt of his sword. Obito shrugged at his clans-man and Kakashi looked ready to intervene at any moment.

"I was going to leave."

"I don't think so" Sasuke smirked, and Kakashi looked relieved when the Raven let go of the hilt of his sword. And so, as they left towards the outside door Obito fell in to step behind them, quietly following, making her feel more nervous than ever before. As they stepped outside she saw Arlens face light up, bliss shining in his eyes as he felt the warm sun all over his pale skin.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes "you have no idea, how…amazing this feels. It's been so long since I haven't heard the sounds of war…that I forgot what nature sounded like." She gave a sad smile and wondered if that's how Naruto felt. She had to hold back a chuckle when she heard Arlens stomach growl with hunger.

"Er, sorry" He said sheepishly.

"Lets go eat" Kakashi suggested, in the lead of the group, and Arlens eyes lit up with pure joy.

* * *

High in the Northern territory Naruto barked orders out on a Chaotic battlefield, thankful that he'd made it back just in time, they had the upper-hand right now and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

"Kill them like you mean it! You son's of bitches!" he cried as he snapped the neck of one beast and broke the spine of another.

* * *

_So kind of long, guesss Naruto is a little crafty, skipping out on the meeting and sending in his second in command... Guess those who want their answers will have to wait! boooooo._

_I can't wait to explain Hinata's death and how Naruto got caught by Orochimaru and later escaped! _

_Sorry about the length..._


End file.
